Glee Goes Camping
by gleeksforever
Summary: When Mr. Schue sets up the Glee kids to go camping for the weekend, everything that could have gone wrong, does go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello beautiful people. :) Just saw Harry Potter! SO GOOD! :D okay random, much. Lol. Anyways, new story! YEAH! Comment and tell me if ya, like? :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: All For One, And One For All.

"Mr. Schue you have _GOT to kidding_, right?" Puck said as he raised his voice a bit, throwing his hands in the air.

Mr Schue smiled. "C'mon guys! I thought you would be excited, this is great news!" He continued to grin.

Santana protested. "Yeah, like I want to be stuck in the wilderness for 24 hours, being eaten alive by mosquito's, AND sing kumbaya around the campfire with you y'all loud mouths. I don't think so." She continued to perfect her manicure, as she received a couple of glares from her glee mates.

Rachel raised her hand. "Santana's comment aside. I really don't believe it's appropriate to be positioned under these circumstances, knowing Nationals are weeks away. I highly recommend we use our time wisely, practice day and night, to perfect our vocals, and not out in the wilderness setting up a tent."

Mr. Schue sighed sadly. "Which is exactly why I booked this trip. Look, we've been working non-stop for months, and I know I've been stressful on all of you. We need a break, even if it is for a day or two." Mr. Schue started to give everyone permission slips. "Growing up, before a big performance, I was a real train wreck... so my dad used to take me out camping for a couple of days, just to clear my mind and relax, and It's actually helped me get through alot of tough performances." "So I decided we should do the same. I thought camping would be a great bonding experience for everyone, you guys can really get to know each other a bit more."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Oh I know enough about y'all. I don't need a weekend out in the woods to prove it." She shook her head.

"And plus, I know you girls won't be able to stand my abs when I take off my shirt to go swimming." Puck smirked, leaning back on his chair.

"I hope you get eaten by a bear." Quinn commented.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Puck raised his eyebrow.

"Very much." Quinn said, as she pushed his chair even farther back, causing Puck to fall.

"You see? This absolutely the reason why we're all going. There has been constant arguing, and bickering going on for months! And I've had it! We need to learn how to communicate, and understand each other, without rude remarks, and we need to express them in a more positive manner. Or else, we're not going to win Nationals. We need to protect one another, and most importantly we need to be a _family. _Or at least act like one."

"And you think camping, is going to solve it all?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Yes! You guys are going to love it! 24hrs in the woods, just us. No distractions, we'll have fun. I promise."

"So, is it all of one, and one for all?" Mr. Schue laughed a bit, throwing one hand in the air.

Everyone groaned, as they raised their hands.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "Great!" "Alright, so I gave you all permission slips, I need to have them back my next Friday. But just to give everyone the low down." Mr Schue grabbed a stool and sat down. "We're heading out to 'LakeWood' which is about, and hour and a half away. It turns out renting a bus for the weekend is out of the Glee budget, so we'll be renting 3 cars, or if you have one of your own, your more than free to bring it along."

Brittany said her hand.

"Yes, Brittany?"

"Will there be sea monsters in the lake?"

"Really?" Kurt looked her, and shaked his head in her stupidity.

Mr. Schue sighed. "No Britt. Sea monsters don't exist. And if they did, it wouldn't matter. We're not going anywhere near the sea, we'll be near a lake, though."

Finn raised his hand.

"Yes, Finn?" Mr Schue said.

"Do we get to choose who we'll be driving with?" Rachel smiled widely at him, as she held her hand closer to his.

Mr. Schue thought for a second. "Yes, now I trust all of you. But what you all won't be choosing is the sleeping arrangements."

Mr. Schue managed to steal a smirk.

Everyone groaned... again. Puck yelling "If you put me in the same tent as Kurt, I swear to you I'll shoot myself."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What are the sleeping arrangements to be exact?"

"Girls in one tent, and boys in the other." Mr. Schue said briefly.

"Are you for real? You can't put all us girls in one tent! And with Berry here, cat fights are bound to happen as soon we get inside the tent."

All the boys cheered in amusement, until Sam interrupted.

"Wait, so where are you sleeping?" Sam said confused.

"I'll be in a separate tent."

"Alone?" Artie said.

"No not alone... I'll be sharing a tent with another chaperon."

"Who's the other chaperone?" Tina asked excited.

"Ms. Pillsbury." Mr. Schue said looking nervous.

The entire club 'ooooh' and made kissing faces towards Mr. Schue.

"Oh c'mon guys, let's be mature about this." He said annoyed, signaling his hands to lower their voices.

"Really, Mr. Schue? Out of all people, you choice her?" Quinn said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, we all know you've had a thing for her since the whole Rocky Horror show we did last year." Artie exclaimed.

"And doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Santana said, joining in.

"Well, Carl was actually okay with this, I mean we worked things out, and Emma wanted to go, so- wait, I don't have to be explaining this to you. Let's just move on, please." Mr. Schue started to walk, handing each of them their music sheets.

Just as soon as Mr. Schue started to hand out the sheets, Principal Figgins called him outside. He quickly stepped out, while the kids were left alone. Quickly as he left, they all started to talk excitedly towards the trip, Each of them mixed into their own conversations within one another."I'm so bringing beer." "I say we sneak out onto the lake around midnight." "How about we take a canoe ride?" "How cool would it be to prank, Mr. Schue while he's sleeping?" "I wonder if there's a mall there."

All the kids seemed to be pretty excited now. Knowing what they can do with the amount of freedom they had been granted. But as soon as Mr. Schue walked back in, everyone kept quiet, keeping in hush tone the recent convo's they had just had. Mr. Schue looked at them, confused for a second, but quickly shrugged if off, and continued with rehersal.

* * *

**So what's gonna happen? Will the Glee kids run into trouble? Will they do all the things they say, the're gonna do? How about the road trip there? Who's going to partnered with who? How soon before they rip eachother's head off? Who's going to get eaten by a bear first? (LOL. Totally kidding about that last part.)**

**Sorry if the first chapter was kind of suckish, and really short. I just wanted to do a quick chapter to see how you guys like the story. So do you like it? :) If****you do, just comment and review! I would love to hear what everyone thinks so far :) so please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! First off I would like to thank EVERYONE for their positive feedback, and reviews! You guys are ROCK! And I'm completely in love with the fact that everyone is excited contributing ideas to the story! Please continue on doing so, It gives me alot to work with, and everyone has AWESOME ideas, some I thought would be a great twist to the story! I'll be sure to include as many as I can, but for this story, i'd like to credit the following people for giving me such awesome ideas: _LadyOlanthe; Black-x-Hope _(both of your comments seriously made me LOL! So thanks so much to you both!) And now, on with the story! Enjoy everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Endless Road Trip

_2 weeks later. _The Glee Club had spent the last week going through their set list for Nationals, and adjusting the songs a bit, rearranging vocal notes and chords to the best of their ability. Mr. Schue had scheduled a meeting on Monday and Tuesday to discuss what the plans were, and making well aware that everyone knew what all the activities and plans were. He gave a basic list of all the items the kids should pack, and gave each a brochure of Lakewood. He went over emergency procedures, and the rules of the Camp.

And now, It was the day before the big camping trip out to LakeWood. And suprisingly, everyone is sort of _...excited. _They were all in mixes and chatting about what all their plans were once they arrived, although some were still dreading the whole concept of sleeping out in the woods, most of them took this trip to their advantage. They all divided themselves into small groups, and quietly whispered about their anticipation.

As the class began, Mr. Schue came inside the classroom counting through some papers. "Alright, everyone! I'm very pleased to tell you all, I received all your permission slips on time, glad to hear everyone can go." He smiled.

Everyone cheered a bit and high-fived each other.

"Alright, now before we cover the ground rules one last time, let's just make sure everyone knows what's going to happen tomarrow morning." Mr. Schue put down the permission slips on the piano, and sat down, picking up a sheet with names written on it.

Mr. Schue pointed to Finn. "Now Finn you'll be riding with Rachel, your still taking your car, I assume?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright, Kurt, I see your taking your car, and driving with Mercedes?" He looked over at Kurt.

"Actually, my dad needs my car for the weekend, considering he's still working on his old batted rusted one, so as much as it disgusts me to say, we'll be driving one your rented ones."

"Alright then." Mr. Schue made some changes on his sheet.

"Mike, your still taking a rented car, right?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes..." Mike responded.

"Okay, since Kurt and Mercedes will be driving a rented one, I need you Tina, and Brittany to carpool with them."

"That's cool." Mercedes said smiling over at Tina.

"Alright, Artie's taking his car, but I need Sam to drive. So..." Mr. Schue flipped through some pages. "Sam you'll be driving with Quinn, Santana and Puck."

Quinn eyes grew in anger, as she sighed in frustration. "No way."

"I doubt we'll even all fit in a car, Mr. Schue." Sam said.

"Actually it's a van." Artie said from across the room.

Mr. Schue smiled. "There you go." "Alright since we'll be driving, let's-"

Suddenly a woman wearing a red track suit quickly stomped inside, interrupting Mr. Schue. "William, a word." She said signaling her hand, to step outside.

Mr. Schue looked at Sue in confusion, and quickly stepped out closing the door behind him. "What is Sue, I'm in the middle of-"

"What is this happy trail to Narnia of a trip your kids are going on? Sue raised an eyebrow.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes. "It's called camping."

"What on earth would posses you to take a group of teenagers out to the wilderness?"

"Sue, I have my reasons. Those are responsible good kids in there-"

"Oh really? Is that why Puck is jumping off with Mike from the piano?" Sue said, she pointed towards the little window through the door, and frowned.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "Alright, they can be a little rambunctious at times, but I have faith in them. This trip is going to be worthwhile. Now if you excuse me-" Mr. Schue said turning around.

"Oh, it's not me who wants to see you, I could care less wheather you decide to prance around like the little oompa loompa's you are. But Mr. Figgins, would decide so differently." She quickly smirked.

"What are you talking about?" He shaked his head.

"Ms. Sylvester, Mr. Figgins is ready." Becky did a sign with her hands, leading both Sue and Mr. Schue to his office.

_In Figgins Offlice. _

"Mr. Figgins? What is this about?" Mr. Schue asked in confusion.

"Ah, William sit down." Mr. Figgins said, closing in on his desk, organizing some paper work.

Mr. Schue sat down slowly, looking over at Sue suspiciously.

Mr. Figgins finished up the paper work, and looked over at Mr. Schue slightly hesitant. He clasped his hands together. "Now William, I was going over the School Board's standards earlier this morning, and I read here..."

Sue smiled, and handed Mr. Figgins a pocket book.

"Rule A Sub B, _"Traveling on an overnight stay with a group of more than 11 students, Guardianship must be approached and be taken full responsibility by a party of at minimum 3 supervisors." _

Mr. Schue opened his mouth in bewilderment, completely shocked he had not seen this before. "Wait, what!" "Here, let me see that." He grabbed the book from Principal Figgins hands, and read the text over and over again.

He closed the book in frustration. "But, I thought we needed 2 supervisors? Since did we need 3?" He said throwing down the book onto his desk.

"Those were all day trips, William."

Mr. Schue ran his hands through his hair. "Oh God... where am going to find another chaperon by tomarrow?"

Sue put an arm around Mr. Schue and smiled. "William, Imagine this. At least now I won't have to picture you being strangled by in the arms of some woodland creature." "Mr. Figgins I would like my book back." She stretched out her arm, and Mr. Figgins gave her the book.

Mr. Schue glared at her. She smiled at him, as she proceeded with walking out the door.

"Wait, SUE! Get back in here!" Mr. Figgins called out.

Sue stopped, confused and stepped back inside. "What."

"There was a reason I called in the BOTH of you. Seemingly. I am deeply sorry your kids won't be able to go along with the trip, knowing how much you were looking forward to it. Which is why, I might be at some assistance to help you." Mr. Figgins smiled a bit.

Mr. Schue eyes opened wide, and smiled a bit. "How?"

"Now, I read into your reason into going. You said it was to teach the kids, communication, and understanding."

"Yes..." Mr. Schue nodded.

"Why am I still here?" Sue said trying to walk back out.

"No! SUE! Get back in!" He yelled.

Sue sighed, and forcefully stepped back inside, with glaring eyes.

Mr. Figgins smiled. "Now, I've since I was so touched by your strong desire with per-suing such a trip, I've attained another chaperon!" He clapped.

Mr. Schue laughed. "Wow, Thank you. That was very generous of you."

"Yes, Indeed it was." He said proudly to himself.

"Yeah, so who's the other chaperon?" He asked curiously.

"Sue, of course!" He pointed at her.

"WHAT?" Sue screamed out, launching from her seat.

Mr. Schue looked mortified. "This isn't happening. I'm sorry, I'd rather just cancel the trip than have that witch of a teacher come along."

Sue pushed William. "Hey! Well You know what William, I'd like to stick that up your-"

Mr. Figgins got up and separated the two of them. "SIT DOWN THE BOTH OF YOU!"

Sue and William glared at each other with eyes of hatred as they both sat down.

"Now, this is why I've decided for Sue to be the chaperon! You two have done nothing but bicker and yell at each other since you two started teaching here. It has to STOP. Which is why, Sue your _mandated _to go on this trip, or i'll fire you."

Mr. Figgins words have sunk into Mr. Schue's head. His words, were just as what he said to his kids the other day. This trip was about communication, and trusting one another. That was the point, that's why he wanted to go. And he wasn't going to cancel it now, they've done so much, and planned so far. And yes, Sue was usually the one to insult him and the kids on a daily basis, but somewhere.. deep inside... _WAY deep inside_... was a real person. One he knew he loved seeing, they were friends at one point, and hey who knows? Maybe this trip can actually be a good thing, for the both of them.

Sue looked at him with an _"are you freaking insane?" _face. "Psh, you can't fire me."

"In a heartbeat, it was said by some of my students that while I was out sick, you tried to run for dictator, and tried to change the dress code to 'red and blue tracksuits only." Mr. Figgins raised an eyebrow.

Sue shaked her head. "You have no record of that."

"Don't need one, you left your list of 'things to do as prinicipal' sitting on my desk this morning."

Sue snatched the paper away from him. "I can't be fired, who's going to captain your little cheerios then?" She said smiling.

"They're are plenty of good coaches out there. And with the school's winning streak, a new coach will be more than happy to replace you."

"REPLACE ME? Your out of your mind, Figgins. Sue Sylvester _cannot_ be replaced." She said shaking her head.

"Then pack your bags, you'll be spending a fine weekend with Mr. Schue, and the Glee club, and if you try and do anything to sabotage their trip, and/or harass the kids in any form or matter, I will immediately call the Board of Ed and you can say goodbye to your days as a coach at McKinley." He pounded his hand on his desk.

Sue looked over at William, feeling the need to kill him, and walked out kicking over a chair, mumbling words under her breath.

Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow. "What just happened?"

Mr. Schue walked outside, looking like he had just seen a ghost. When suddenly, Sue pressed him against the wall, staring straight in his eyes.

"Look here William, take this as a warning. If you try to do _anything_ that might trigger even the most uncomfortable and/or inappropriate response, I swear to you I will put a python down your pants, as you eagerly await your eternal death."

Mr. Schue nodded slightly, and gave her the papers concerning tomarrow's trip. "Sounds like fun. Can't wait to see you tomarrow, Sue." He slowly backed away, and waved goodbye.

* * *

**AH! Sue's going! What's going to happen? Is she going to make this trip a living hell? Are the kids completely trustworthy? Or will they do something they might regret? Find out next time! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! The Furt episode! That was one of my favorite episodes ever! :D Okay anyways, I want to thank you all for your lovely comments! Everyone is so sweet! I love you all for reading my story, and having to deal with my horrible grammer, I promise I'll try to work better on it! :) I hope you all enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: To Lakewood, We Go!

The morning of the camping trip, all the kids were supposed to meet together in front of the school at 8:00 am sharp.

It wan't unlike Rachel to pack for things at last minute, or be unprepared. _Ever_. She was always 2 steps ahead of everyone. But the last couple of days has been completely hetic, she focused more on Nationals, than anything. She had scheduled private lessons with Mr. Schue discussing her solo performance, she wanted to win this year, and she wasn't going to let a little camping trip get in the way of that. Which was why, she was running late this morning. Finn was supposed to pick her up at 7:30am with his car, but somehow she managed to wake up at her desk, music sheet still in hand, and screamed when she realized she had still not finished packing.

"Daddy! Have you seen my panda hat?" She frantically said, as she rushed through the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, I haven't seen it." Her daddy said, sipping his morning coffee, glancing through the newspaper.

"Rachel, sit down, and have breakfast. I made your favorite, crepes and cocoa banana muffins." He said with a smile, sitting her down, and handed her a plate.

"Dad! Can't you witness I'm in the midmost of an extreme crisis?" She getting back up.

"Sweetie, please sit and eat something, it's a long ride up to Lakewood." Hiram said closing his newspaper, and handing Rachel, a fruit smoothie.

"Fine." She pouted, and sat back down, practically inhaling her food, as fast as she could.

"Sweetie, relax, eating so quickly is not good for you." Hiram said. "The boy isn't supposed to show up for another 20 minutes." He laughed a bit.

"I can't just _rela_x. If I don't finish packing, I'm going to be late. I can't be late! I'm NEVER late!" She screamed in horror.

Both fathers, chuckled a bit. "You still have plenty of time." Devoy said, patting her back.

"I don't! In the Broadway world, one is never late! There is simply no excuse!" She said getting back up, and putting her empty plate into the sink. "And I can't start now! If I'm late, this could ruin my potential future into becoming the star I hope to be!" She said storming out of the kitchen, and grabbing a hold of her jacket.

"Honey, your going to be a star, _no matter what._" Devoy smiled sweetly as he put an arm around her shoulder.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks dad." She hugged him close.

"Hey! I don't get a hug?" Hiram playfully said, as Rachel giggled and got up to hug him as well.

"Now do you have everything, sweetie?" her dad said as he pulled up her suitcase, next to the door.

Rachel sighed. "Almost. I have everything essential, and a few extra items, just in case." "You can never be to cautious, especially when your heading out to the dreaded wilderness with a group of teenage students... and Puck." She shrugged.

"That's my girl." Hiram smiled.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Rachel looked at her fathers' and smiled, walking towards the door, she opened it slowly to find Finn standing outside.

"Hey.." He said with a half smile, chuckling over at her adorable outfit. She had her hair down, bangs to the side, and was wearing denmin shorts, a grey curved hem top, and an over sized plaid flannel shirt, that looked an awful lot like Finn's.

"Hey, ready to go?" She said smiling over, putting a strand of her behind her face.

"Uhm... yeah.. yeah totally let's go." He said still smiling like an idiot, as he shaked his head clearing his thoughts.

"Great! Let me just get get my suitcase." She stepped inside, allowing Finn to follow her.

Both Hiram and Devoy spotted Finn, they looked over at one another, stopping their recent conversation. "Finn! My boy! Nice to see you again!" Devoy said shaking his hand.

"Hi, Mr. Berry, it's uh, great to see you too." He replied, shaking his hand, and than proceeded with shaking the other father's hand.

"Now, I'm sure while my little princess is out on her camping trip you'll be taking very good care of her." "I don't trust that teacher of yours to be watching over my little girl."

Rachel gasped. "Dad!" She playfully slapped his arm.

Finn laughed. "You have nothing to worry about sir, i'll make sure nothing bad happens to her. Promise." He sincerely said, looking over at Rachel with a knowing smile.

"Thank you Finn." He said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Alright everyone, Finn and I have to leave. We need to be at the school in a matter of minutes. So if you excuse me." She looked over at both her dad's. "Bye dad, bye daddy!" She hugged them both tight, as she tried to walk away, Devoy stopped her, and pulled her back in.

"If the boy tries to do anything, you tell me and I will-" He whispered in her ear.

"Devoy! Stop that! She's responsible. I'm sure Finn and her will act like the young adults they are." He said, pulling Rachel away from her father.

"Right?" He said raising an eyebrow at Finn.

"Uh right!" He nodded, along with Rachel. She grabbed her little bag, and sighed. "Okay then, now if you two are done interrogating my boyfriend. We must leave." Finn grabbed a hold of Rachel's suitcase, and smiled nervously as he waved goodbye.

"Be careful sweetie, love you!" Both father's smiled.

She hugged them once more. "Love you too!" She then closed the door, and walked outside where Finn was already packing the suitcase in the back of his car.

"Sorry about that." She sighed, helping Finn with her suitcase.

"It's okay. I'm sort of relieved that they didn't try to give us a lecture on sex or something." He closed the hood of hid car.

Rachel looked at him confused. "Why would they do that?"

"Because my mom gave me that talk, right before I left the house." He opened the door for Rachel, and she sat inside.

He opened his door on the other side, and started the car. "Well I couldn't blame your mom for doing that, after all you did kind of scar her for life, when she found out you were almost the father of Quinn's baby." She fastened her seat belt.

Finn looked down. "Yeah, yeah I know."

Rachel looked over at him, he looked as if he was a bit bummed. And although the whole baby gate thing was in the past, it still hurt him. Even if he doesn't admit it, and she can tell. She turned his head to face hers, and kissed him sweetly on the lips, he returned the kiss as she held his hand closer to the hem of his shirt, pulling him in, a few seconds later, she pulled away, their foreheads touching as they both tried to catch their breath.

"We should go." She said giggling. He laughed a bit, as he turned the wheel, and they both drove off.

_8:05am. William McKinley High. _

It was a little past 8:00am, and Mr. Schue was calling out names of the students who were going. Tina and Mike had arrived, as well as Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Sam. Finn and Rachel arrived after Artie was pulled in by his father. Santana and Brittany, then arrived pinkies interwined. And eventually, Puck arrived half an hour later, hoping everyone had left, but frowned was he realized Mr. Schue still there, reading off the activities, for once they arrived at the camp site.

Ms. Pillsbury had arrived 30 minutes before 8:00am, and stopped by the coffeeshop across the street, handing Will a cup.

Mr. Schue smiled. "Thanks Em. That was really nice of you." He recieved the cup.

"No problem, it was the least I can do." She smiled over, but her smile soon faded, as she turned to face him, and looked a bit hesitant to speak.

Mr. Schue looked at her confused. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No! Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to ask you something... if that's okay." She looked down to her shoes, smiling.

"Uh, sure anything." He said, smiling as well.

"Well, you know how much I've been looking forward to this camping trip?"

Mr. Schue nodded.

"I was thinking, since we're going, I wanted to ask you if I could-" She stopped talking when she saw a familiar car pull over to the front of the school.

"Emma!" Carl said as he jumped out from the car, walking over to Emma greeting her with a kiss.

Mr. Schue looked over with a confused look, and raised an eyebrow. "Carl? What the hell? what are you doing here?"

Carl smiled. "Hi to you too." He said smiling, pulling an arm around Emma.

"Uhm, Will this is what I wanted to talk about! Carl will be joining us! Isn't that great?" She smiled nervously.

Mr. Shue opened his mouth, but no words came out. He quickly shook his head. "That's terrific. Carl, would you excuse me an Emma for a second?" He grabbed Emma's arm as he pulled her aside.

"Why is he going with us? You should have talked to me about this first, Em!" He whispered, clearly furious.

"Will! Please don't be upset with me! I thought you liked Carl! And he's really excited, please, can't he go?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes, pouting her lips.

Will sighed, running his hands though his hair. "Look Em, he can't go. Honestly, I wouldn't care if he went. But we don't have enough cars, and I doubt he'll be taking with him that corvette of his to the wilderness." He said glaring over at Carl's newly polished car.

"You right, I'm so sorry. I'll go tell Carl." She walked away from Mr. Schue, just when Sue drove in with her car, practically going 100mph.. or it seemed like it.

Sue smiled, as she walked outside of her car. "Hello nature freaks. We really should get going, don't want to run into morning traffic, now do we?" She smirked. Becky walked outside, and pointed everyone to their belonged cars.

Mr. Schue walked over to Sue. "Wat, why is Becky here?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well I couldn't leave my assistant behind." She smiled. "Becky, get in the car, we have a long drive ahead of us." Sue put on her sunglasses, and handed Becky a pair.

Emma and Carl walked over to Sue and Mr. Schue. "Is there a problem?" Emma asked looking over at the two of them.

"Not at all." Mr. Schue said blankly. Emma looked over at Sue's car. "Wait, are you taking your car, Sue?" She said curiously.

"Of course. I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those ugly things." Sue said pointing to a rented car.

Emma clapped her hands. "Great! Now Carl can go! Right, Will?" She said looking over at him hopefully.

Mr. Schue sighed, and slightly smiled. "Yeah, of course."

Emma squealed as she hugged Will. "Thank you, Will!" She said.

"Yeah.. yeah no problem, Emma." He said looking down.

"We better get into the car, now." Emma whispered at Carl as they held hand in hand over to Will's car.

Mr. Schue sighed as he watched them walking away, and then quickly shook his head, and proceeded with the trip.

"Alright! Can I have everyone's attention?" He yelled over the student's voices, as the kids stopped what they were doing.

"Okay, now before we hit the road, I want to make sure everyone has their cellphones on."

The kids got out their phones, and waved them in the air.

"Okay, it's crucial EVERYONE has them on, you all have my number in case of an emergency, I'll be calling in to make sure nothing's wrong, and keep you updated. Considering we're already an hour behind schedule, and we'll probably be hitting traffic once we're on the freeway, we should be arriving to Lakewood around 11, we'll stop by a diner on the way, because once we get there, we won't be eating until 6."

Everyone nodded. "Now I need you all to stay behind me. I'll be in the front car, and Sue will be driving behind. Everyone else needs to know the car, the're driving behind in, we don't want anyone getting lost." "The drivers, you need to be alert. Remember, the last thing we want is an accident, so please, be careful."

"Have I made myself clear?" He said looking over at the kids seriously.

Everyone simply nodded again, looking over at one another smiling.

"Alright! Let's get going!" He smiled, clapping his hands together.

All the kids cheered, quickly getting into their respective cars, and started to drive away from the school.

_

* * *

_**What's going to happen on the drive to Lakewood? Will there be car problems? How will, Mr. Schue handle both Sue AND Carl going? And what about Finn and Rachel, will they promise not to do anything, like her fathers told them? What about Quinn and Puck? What's going to happen to them over the long car ride up to Lakewood? Find out next time! Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews = love! Thank you guys for reading! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloo everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone for their kind reviews! There are SO many couples that everyone wants to see happen! But I'll be adding loads of twists, and turns to this story, so keep the reviews coming! I love seeing inspiration! And hey, who knows your ideas might be added to the storyline! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Are We There Yet? (Part 1).

20 minutes into the road, and things seemed to be running pretty smoothly, well what the Glee kids would call smoothly. Mr. Schue was driving in the front, with Emma and Carl engaging in a conversation concerning global warming, and Mr. Schue simply nodded and smiled, as he stirred his focus closer to the road, ignoring when both their voices slowly started to fade, as they both whispered and giggled in eachother's ear. Sue followed behind with Becky by her side clipboard in hand, and directed Sue's orders, and made note of who Sue was kicking off the Cheerios's next week.

Mercedes was driving, and Kurt was flipping through a Vogue magazine, informing her on the latest fashion trends slurring through Paris. Tina and Mike were seating in the back seat, both listening to music on their iPods, as she closed her eyes, and laid her head on his shoulder and tapped her knee to the beat of the song. Brittany had brought along a coloring book, and had cursed beneath her breath when she noticed she had colored outside the lines.

Rachel had brought along a Journey soundtrack, and both were singing along to the tunes of "Anyway You Want It." Rachel correcting his pitch everytime he had hit a slight sour note. Sam was driving in back, along with Quinn by his side, she was holding on to his free hand, and Puck and Santana were behind them, doing... well they were making out, and Artie pretended to ignore them, looking outside the window counting the cars passing by, while he texted on his phone every few minutes.

Half an hour into the car ride, Puck and Santana had stopped kissing, to everyone's relief. The car was quiet, Quinn leaned her forehead towards the window, as she stared outside the passing trees, slowly closing her eyes. She moved her body to get a bit more comfortable, closing in her legs to the seat, she tightened her eyes a bit as she felt a sudden _"thump"_ movement hitting against the lower back of her seat. She simply shaked her head, and thought it was a bump they just passed or something. She felt the _"thump"_ movement hit again, and ignored it, the 5 or so time she heard it, she opened her eyes frustrated, and straightened her posture so she was sitting up. She tilt her body to face the back seats, and stared at the one person, she knew was mindlessly kicking her back seat.

"Can you stop that?" She yelled, clearly annoyed.

"What? I can't help it if this car ride is more boring than that time you made me watch that stupid movie." He fired back, hands together, sloutched in his seat.

"Oh, you mean The Notebook?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean what the hell was that? This dude writes a letter to this chick everyday for a year, and than the slut leaves him."

"She comes back to him in the end, Puck." She said, reminding him how the story went.

"Psh, That guy was a whimp anyway, seriously who the hell has time for that kind of mushy bullshit." He said crossing his arms.

Quinn looks down, playing with her fingers. "It was romantic Puck, something you will never be, nor will ever know how to do." She said annoyed at his poor use for knowing the first thing in relationships.

Puck tilted his head, and looked at her as if he had just accepted a challenge. "I can be romantic." He smirked.

"Using a girl just to have sex with you is not romantic, it's selfish and stupid." She continued to look away.

"Oh really? Because last time I checked you need TWO people to have sex. Therefore you were just as selfish and stupid as I was."

She finally turned around, and un-buckled her seat belt to face him fully. "I wasn't. YOU got me drunk. YOU got me pregnant. Or did you somehow forget the past year and a half?" She said, her voice growing gradually louder.

Puck's eyes grew with anger. "Of course I didn't forget. You remind me everyday when you prance around the school playing Brad and Angelina with blondie here."

"Okay, how did I somehow get involved?" Sam said, not turning away from the road, confused.

"Don't get Sam involved. At least he cared about me when we got together." She said leaning in closer to Puck's direction, now angry he's turning this on him.

Puck lost control, and Santana grew a hold of his arms when his hands started to form into fists. "Oh don't give me that. I told you I LOVED YOU, Quinn. I. LOVED. YOU. And you know what Quinn, boyfriend or not, I STILL DO!" He blurted out.

The tention in the car grew quiet. Puck slouched back in his chair, and shaked his head, not believing what he had just said. Quinn, not realizing she was still looking at him, mouth open, eyes completely teary, and confused, clearly shocked. She just looked at him, and silently sat back in her seat, she slightly glanced over at Sam, who looked pissed. Like really pissed. He decided it was best not to say a word, still keeping in note he was still the driver, but Quinn noticed his hands clentching tighter and tighter onto the wheel. She didn't know whether she should hold him, or do something to calm him down. She decided to wait until they stopped for lunch, so they could talk things through. And with that, she leaned her head back, her forehead once again touching the window, closing her eyes, sighing.

"Wow.. this is just like the movie." Artie whispered in fascination, his head leaning into Santana's.

"You actually watched the movie?" She said in disbelief.

Artie nodded.

"Wow. Will somebody please turn on the radio?" She said tapping Sam's shoulder, signaling him to turn on the radio. He nodded, and turned it on as music started to sink into the car's speakers.

_Finn and Rachel's car._

_"I'm Forever Yours...Faithfully." _Rachel and Finn both ending the song together, looking into one another's eyes, as they mouthed the final lyrics, and smiled, Rachel holding onto his free hand, and Finn using his thumb to rub her tiny finger that was inter-wined in his palm.

"That really is our song." She smiled sweetly, her eyes filled with passion as she replayed the lyrics over and over again in her head.

Finn nodded. "I really do love you." He said looking over to her, letting out a small smile.

"I love you too." She said, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"So, what are you planning to do when you get to the campsite?" He asked, curiously. Neither of them had brought up what they're plans were once they arrived.

Rachel leaned her forehead againsy the window, and tilted her head a bit. "I was thinking of exploring the area first."

Finn looked at her confused, and smirked a bit. "By yourself?"

Rachel sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Yes Finn. I'm a big girl."

Finn chuckled. "Okay, but just so you know if your gonna get eaten by a wolf or something, it's going to be on my conscious."

"Finn I'll be completely safe. The area is well secured."

Finn nodded slowly, but still didn't believe it. "Alright... but i'm coming with you."

"Why?" She said looking over to him, releasing her hand from his, and patting them on her legs.

"Because I don't want my girlfriend to be wondering in the wilderness alone." He said truthfully.

"Finn, it's fine really. My dad's enrolled me in 'Girl Scouts' at the age of 9, I'm probably the most experienced of the group, therefore I know what to do, if and when I'm in danger, which I won't be." She smiled. "I have a 4 badges in survival skills." "OH! And I'm proud to say, I was the only one of my group to make a fire using solely a can of Coke, and a chocolate bar." She flipped her hair, and smiled.

Finn looked confused. "How did you even-"

Rachel put her hands in front of her. "Don't ask."

Finn nodded, suprised. His girlfriend was a kick ass camper. This my friend, was a turn on.

"But we are sneaking out afterwards right? Because that's what everyone's doing..." He continued.

Rachel smiled seductively. "Oh you mean, sneak into my tent and try to get into my pants." She giggled.

Finn looked at her, and coughed a bit, clearing his throat at what she just said. "Psh. psh. Of course not Rachel."

Rachel leaned her forehead back into the window, plopping out a book out of her bag. "Mmm.."

"You know I would never make you do anything you don't want to do." He said looking over at her, before turning his attention back to the road.

"Of course Finn, I know that. But who knows, maybe this time can be different." She said smiling a bit.

"What are you saying?" He smirked, but in a puzzled kind of way, his attention still on the road.

Rachel closed the book. "I'm saying I'm ready, Finn."

Finn looked over at her, shocked. "W-What?" he said "Are you serious?" His shocked look, turned into a small smile.

"Yes, Finn. I've been ready for weeks now, I just wanted to wait for the perfect moment to tell you and-" Rachel looked over to the road. "FINN! WATCH OUT!"

She pointed towards the front, his hands quickly grabbing a firm hold of the wheel, as he tried to control the speed of the car, he pulled the breaks, as he slowly got the car under control.

Both Finn and Rachel let out a small sigh. "That was close. " She said smacking his arm a bit.

Finn was still trying to process the fact that she's ready to have sex with him, not realizing that he almost got Rachel and him killed. "Uh huh." He said with a blank look on his face.

Rachel nodded. "Eyes on the road from now on, I don't want to die a virgin, you know." She said playfully.

Finn smiled. "Are you really... like really sure? Because I'm completely fine if you're not. I ment what I said, you know about not pushing you to do anything you don't wanna do."

"Finn, you're not pushing me. I've waited so long, and I trust you, I love you so much, and I've finally come to realize that." "You're the one I want to do it with, Finn."

Finn looked surpised. "I know, me too. Wow, I can't believe it." He laughed.

"Me neither! Are you nervous? Consiering it's your first as well."Finn gulped. "Not really.. well sort of." Finn had forgetten he didn't tell Rachel about the whole Santana, situation. It never crossed his mind. Well it did, when Rachel had told him a couple of months ago she hadn't done it with Jesse. He was going to tell her, and as much as he loves her, he would have told her. But then she'd break up with him. And he did not want that. He's been wanting to tell her ever since she told him about Jesse, but Rachel tends to be a bit over dramatic to say the least, he thought it would be best just to not mention it, he could just pretend it never happened... yeah that could work.

"Me too.. I'm just glad it's with you." She smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Yeah me too..." He said trying to concentrate on the road, yep, he's screwed.

_Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Brittany's car._

"I cannot believe high waisted jeans are back in style." Kurt said, quickly glancing through a gossip magazine.

"I like high waisted jeans." Tina looked over, putting away her iPod.

"There is simply no excuse for them Tina. They make your thighs like 10 times bigger."

"I like them..." "on Tina anyways.." Mike shrugged.

Kurt rolled his eyes, proceeding with his magazine.

"So, what are you guys planning to do once we get there?" Mercedes smiled.

"Probably go for a swim." Mike said, Tina nodding.

"I plan to go on the search for Bigfoot." Brittany said looking up from her coloring book.

Everyone looked at her confused... and a bit creeped out.

"Brittany, sorry to break it to you but, Bigfoot is not real, you know 'make believe' " Kurt said.

"You're going to be sorry you said that, when I capture him." She said with a sneaky voice.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Tina asked, still confused.

"I have a net, and a jar of penut butter." She simply said.

Everyone looked away, slowly. Still freaked out, when someone's phone started to buzz.

Kurt reached into his pocket, and quickly answered his phone.

"Hello?" Kurt said.

"Hey, Kurt, It's Mr. Schue just wanted to call you saying we'll be stopping in about 10 minutes. The'res a diner 2 exists down, so be sure to tell Mercedes."

"Will do. Thank you." Kurt hung up.

"Mr. Schue said we'll be eating in like 10 minutes." He told everyone, gathering his stuff together, while looking though his messages.

Suddenly a phone started to ring. "Mercedes you got a text."Kurt said getting her phone. "It's from Quinn."

Mercedes looked confused. "What does it say?"

Kurt opened her phone, and frowned. "It says _'I can't believe I might be falling for him... AGAIN :( Why do I do this to myself?' _"

Everyone looked at Kurt, with blanks and confused looks on their faces, but strangely everyone knew what Quinn was talking about, it was one of those 'here we go again' moments. And now, they really couldn't wait until this trip was over.

* * *

**Sorry it took long! I had such a busy week! I couldn't manage to write the entire car ride in one chapter, so i'm splitting it up into two chapters! Hope that's alright with everyone :D Anyways, what's gonna happen next? Will Rachel find out about Finn? What about Puck and Quinn? Will Brittany find Bigfoot? Will Sam say something to Puck? and what about Will and Emma? GAHH SO MANY COUPLES! And also, excuse my bad grammer, I still suck at it :P so just bare with me, lol.**

**OH AND what did you guys think about the Sectionals episode? I'm so upset about Finn and Rachel! It's hard to write, knowing the're not together :( I'm sort of glad they tied! I want Kurt back in with New Directions though! It was so sad seeing the club perform 'Dog Days Are Over' without him :/**

**Okay, I'll be quiet. LOL. Comment, and Review please! I truly appreciate every one of them! They make me smile! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLLOO EVERYONE! Excuse my late story updates, i've been crazy busy this week! finals, and research papers due before the winter break. gahh, it's so bad. But anyways, i'll try the best I can to update whenever possible! I'm so glad people are enjoy the story! Remember if you have any suggestions, I'm open to new ideas! I love hearing them! :) And now... on with the story!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Are We There Yet? (Part 2).

Mr. Schue had informed each car that the they will be eating at a nearby diner in a couple of minutes. It was almost 10am, when the kids had seen the exit for the diner approaching them as they drove ahead, reaching the exit. Mr Schue drove to the parking lot, parking his car. As he turned off the engine, Emma and Carl got out of the car, going inside the diner to make sure tables would be available. Mr. Schue proceeded and got out of his car, closing the door behind him, sighing. He waved a hand, signaling the kids where he was. Sue parked... on the other side of the lot, claiming it was an embarrassment to be seen beside a truck fit for a hill billy. The kids parked, and then one by one came out of their respective cars. Finn and Rachel came out first, Rachel commenting to Mr. Schue that it was un-hygienic to be eating at a diner with the name of _"Abe's House of Pancakes." _

"Please, Rachel I have a headache, I don't want to start with this. It was the nearest diner I can find, and the next one is almost 50 miles up the road." Mr. Schue said.

"Oh boohoo, your just upset this isn't iHop." Santana commented, as she walked passed Rachel heading inside the diner.

Puck followed, he just looked over at Rachel with a blank look, almost upset really. Rachel noticed, as she fuddled with her fingers, thinking something must have happened that got him to look so upset.

Finn rubbed Rachel's shoulder. "C'mon babe, let's just eat. I'm starving." He said guiding Rachel inside, taking her hand in his.

Rachel glared over at Mr. Schue. "Fine, but they're better be a vegan's menu inside." She said as she walked inside.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes. "C'mon guys! hurry up, we really don't have time to waste." He said as he clapped his hands a few times, signaling Mercedes and Kurt to hurry up.

Both Kurt and Mercedes started to speed walk towards Mr. Schue. "Alright. Alright relax." "Someones in a bad mood."

"Oh please, he's just mad cause' he's the third wheel." Kurt said with a smirk, walking inside.

Quinn closed the car door, and walked up to Sam, who was putting his car keys in his jacket.

"Are you mad?" Quinn said nervously biting her lip.

Sam shrugged. "Why should I be? Your ex-boyfriend just told you he loved you. You obviously love him too." He started to walk forward.

"I don't love him." She said feeling slightly defensive.

"Give me one reason why I should believe you." He turned back around, facing Quinn.

Quinn thought for a second, her eyes falling to the floor. "Because... I'm in love with you." She said looking a up a bit.

Sam stood there frozen. His jaw dropped a bit, he tried to speak, but stuttered.

"I-I- wow." He said, smiling a bit. "you really love me?" He said leaning in.

Quinn nodded. "I-I think so. We've been dating for over a year now, and.." She leaned in, getting closer. "I love you." She smiled.

Sam kissed her, getting lost and smiled in between, those 3 words were enough to have him over the edge.

He pulled away, hearing the sound of Mr. Schue's screaming kind of threw off the moment. "I love you too." He said, chuckling.

Quinn giggled, as she motioned her head to continue walking. Sam put an arm around her shoulder, and her arm tightly grip his waist.

Mr. Schue hit Sam on the back of his head with hand, Sam yelling out a small 'owh' and Mr. Schue shaking his head. He pointed a finger at the two of them. "Don't make me provide chaperones for you two." He then walked inside.

There were two booths available. Tina, Mike, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Sam sat in one. While Finn, Rachel, Artie, Brittany and Santana sat on the other one. Mr. Schue, Sue, Emma, and Carl sat on stools, paying close attention to the kids while they ordered their meals.

Puck stood near the men's bathroom, staring outside a nearby window. Rachel told Finn she needed to use the restroom when she spotted Puck humming to a slow tune.

"That's a nice song." Rachel said from behind. Puck jumped, as he saw Rachel slightly smiling. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"It's one of my favorites, actually." She walked closer to where he was standing. "What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Nothing." He sat down on the window still, turning around.

Rachel straightened out her skirt, and sat down across from him. "You wouldn't be here singing alone and missing out on pancakes if you weren't upset." She smiled.

Puck closed his eyes. "I told Quinn I loved her." He said, he stood up angry. "DAMN IT. Why did I do that?"

Rachel looked at Puck astonished. "W-wow. And what did she say?"

"Nothing. Of course she's not gonna say anything. Sam was in the car. I'm surprised he hasn't kicked my ass yet." He threw his hands in the air.

"I'm so sorry Noah. This must be so hard for you." She looked up at him, looking so upset.

"This isn't your fault. I-I I don't even know." He sat back down, his hands covering his eyes.

Rachel rubbed his back, slightly. "It's okay, Noah. Listen, Quinn loves you. No matter what happened in the car, she loves you."

"Yeah right." "I've been such a douche to her this past year."

"Okay fine, yes you have." She stopped, and thought again. "But you and Quinn have a bond, a bond I think no one, not even Sam can take away. You two have gone threw so much together, have so much history, you can't just throw all of that away and pretend nothing ever happened."

Puck nodded a bit. "I mean after Beth was born, we didn't talk. Like at all. For a while. She was queen bitch of the cheerleaders, and I was a bad ass again." "I know it sounds kind of weird, but I miss when she was pregnant."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"NOT the mood swings! or the cravings, or the yelling, none of that stuff. But she was, I don't know different. She made me wanna be different."

Rachel smiled. "Just talk to her." "I know you can't change what has happened, she's with Sam now. But... just talk to her." She gave him a soft hug, he breathed in, and close his eyes, rubbing her back gently.

Finn walked up to the men's restroom when he spotted Rachel and Finn hugging each other... and not pulling away. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion and walked up to them. "What's going on?" He said in confusion.

Rachel opened her eyes, and quickly stood up, muffling the wrinkles off her shirt. "Nothing, nothing. We were just talking." She said walking towards to Finn.

"It didn't look like you two were talking." He continued.

"Yeah, Noah just needed a hug. He's been really upset, and I just wanted to help." Rachel smiled a bit.

Finn nodded. "Oh.. well you know dude, you could have talked to me about it, you can come to be about anything." He shrugged his shoulders.

Puck smiled as well. "Thanks, it's sort of a Jewish thing though." He stood up.

Rachel giggled a bit. "Why don't you eat Noah? your probably hungry." She swayed her body, motioning to where everyone else was sitting.

Puck shaked his head. "Not really, I think I i'll just wait until-"

Rachel leaned in, whispering. "Don't you wanna _talk_ to someone?" She said.

Puck had an _'oh yeah'_ look, and soon enough got Rachel's hidden message. "Right.. right.. I guess I'll talk to you two later." He said walking away.

Rachel smiled.

Puck turned around a second later, and jogged up to her, hugging Rachel once more.

Rachel looked suprised, but accepted the hug.

"Thank you." Puck said letting go, then went back to the tables.

Rachel smiled in the distance as Puck walked away, _maybe he wasn't so bad after all._ She then quickly shook her thoughts and turned around to face an angry and confused looking Finn.

Rachel tilted her head, and let out a brief sigh. "What?" He voice sounding annoyed.

Finn raised her arms, sounding a bit un distress. "What was _that?"_ He said, still angry.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "_That_ was me being a good friend."

"Oh really? last time I checked you two weren't even friends." He walked up to her closer.

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "That was months ago, Finn. Puck is hurting right now, and ever since Juvi, people have been treating him different, he's going through a very difficult time right now, and he doesn't have much friends to rely on, beside Artie." Rachel thought for a second. "He needs someone to turn to when things go wrong, and having no one you know to support you..it can rough. I've learned from experience." She said, putting her head down, tears started to develop in her eyes, of course she was talking from peronal experience, Finn knew that. When he dumped her, all those times he mis-treated her, she didn't have any friends to stick up for her, I mean now she has Mercedes, Tina... sometimes Quinn..

Finn hugged her. She started to sob, quietly into his warm chest. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't know."

Rachel breathed in. "No, I'm sorry. That was in the past, I shouldn't even be crying." "I feel so stupid." She quickly let go, and started to wipe her tears with her hands.

"Rach, you are not stupid. If anything, I was the stupid one for doing all that bad stuff to you." He smiled a bit, and put a strand of her from her face. "I was an ass. You deserved so much better."

Rachel laughed a bit. "Yeah right, I was a control freak. I only cared about myself." "I'm surprised you've stuck with me for this long." He continued to wipe her tears.

"I'm with you until the end." He smiled, and looked her eyes, grabbing her two small hands in his.

"Me too." She softly kissed him, placing her hands over his shoulders to come to a warm hug.

"I love you." He said after a brief moment, still holding on to her.

"I love you too." She said smiling, letting go of his embrace.

"So, can you forgive me?" He kneeled his body a bit, looking at her with hope in his eyes, smiling.

"Yes. I forgive you." She laughed, and grabbed a hold of his hands.

He continued on walking, "So... just out of curiosity... what _were_ you two talking about?" He bumped his shoulder into hers.

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing important. He just needed some advice." She said nuzzling her head into his arm.

Finn nodded, and continued on to where he spotted the group finishing their brunch, talking amongst one another, taking pictures, and laughing.

Puck took a deep breath in, and stood up from his seat. He'd been thinking about what he was going to say to her for the past 5 minutes. _What the hell do I say? I'm sorry I said I love you?_ he started walking on over to Quinn's table. He never felt more nervous in his life. Not even when Beth was born, actually yeah... never mind. But he felt his stomach turning inside out as he slowly walked up to her table, reaching over to her sit.

Quinn looked from the corner of her eye, and seen a familar face walking up to her. She let out a brief _"oh no_" and turned the other direction, trying to put on a smile.

Puck stood up, right next to her, nervously putting his hands in his pockets, trying to cool some of his heat off.

"Hey... can we talk?" He gulped, looking at Quinn, then at Sam who gripped Quinn closer to him.

"Uhm.." Quinn looked over at Sam, and slowly stood up. "Sure." She walked past everyone, leaving Sam glaring over at Puck.

Puck and Quinn both walked to the other side of the restaurant, leaving them in one open booth, both sitting on opposite sides of eachother.

Quinn put her hands, on her lap, looking out the window.

They both waited a few seconds, before both of them stared into eachother's eyes. Not knowing what the other had to say.

"I'm sorry." _Great, Puckerman. That's what you came up with._

"Me too." She said, quickly.

Puck looked over at her confused. "Why are you sorry?" He said in suspicion.

"Because, After Beth was born.." "I-I I don't know. We never talked about her, _I didn't want to talk about her. _Because if I knew I did.." Quinn started to sob, crying looking ashamed, covering her eyes so Puck wouldn't see. "I would do this." She started to cry even harder.

Puck was in shock. He didn't know what the hell just happened. He just sat there, looking at her in pain while tears started to pour out from her eyes.

Quinn began to calm down a bit. "I knew you wanted to talk about her. But I couldn't. Giving her up was the hardest thing I ever had to do. And I made it seem like it was no big deal, like I was giving away a gift." "I miss her. _So much._ I wanted to pretend like Beth never happened, like _we never happened. _" She started to wipe her tears.

"And when I heard you say you loved me again..." she smiled. "Everything just started to come back. 3yrs made it seem like yesturday." She continued, adjusting her hair.

Puck smiled a bit, maybe there was hope afterall. "I never stopped loving you." Puck said, grabbing a hold of her hand set on the table.

Quinn slightly pulled back. "Me neither. But it's too late now." She said, tearing up again.

Puck looked at her in disbelief. "It's never too late." He said, pleading.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Sam." She looked down, fighting back her tears.

"No your not. Damn it Quinn." He got up from his seat, and sat next to her. "You don't love him."

Quinn looked at Puck in disgust. "Who are _you_ to tell me who I can love?" She said backing away from him.

"You think your in love with him, you only said you loved him because you want to forget about me. Forget we ever happened. Your doing it all over again!" His voiced started to increase in volume.

Quinn opened her mouth in defense, offended. She shaked her head and walked away. "I don't have to listen to this. I've said my part, I'm sorry Puck but i'm done here." She continued to walk away, leaving him at the booth.

Puck cursed beneath his breath, and pushed over a pepper shaker, in anger. He stood up, yelling. "YOUR IN LOVE WITH ME QUINN AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE GOD DAMN BALLS TO ADMIT IT!" He screamed, it was then the entire diner grew quiet.

The entire Glee club stared at Puck in shock and confusion. They then noticed a sobbing Quinn grabbing her coat, and running out the door.

Nobody said a word. They simply stared at each other thinking, _"what the hell just happened?" _Rachel in particular was confused. She felt awful.

Mr. Schue rounded everyone up, knowing the scene Puck and Quinn had just made, he decided they should leave. "Alright everyone. It's time to go." He opened the door, following everyone outside.

Quinn was leaning by the car. She was hurt, and furious. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was she was _not_ getting back into that car with him.

She saw Mr. Schue walking across the lot, and walked up to him, trying to control her heavy sobbing, she wiped her tears.

"Mr. Schue is it okay if I trade places with someone in another car? I really just can't bare to see him right now." She begged.

Mr. Schue nodded, patting her back. "Of course Quinn."

Mr. Schue called over Mike, asking him if he would mind to trade seats with Quinn. He obliged, telling Quinn he hopes she'll be okay.

Mercedes saw Quinn getting into the car, and before she went inside she ran along the side to hug her, Quinn let her tears fall onto Mercedes shoulder. They broke apart, and Quinn nodded over to others, saying she was going to be fine.

The entire ride was just pure silence, Quinn didn't talk to anyone. Not even Mercedes, and after since baby gate, Mercedes was the closest thing she had to a best friend.

_Sam, Artie, Puck, Santana, and Artie's car._

"What the hell were you thinking?" Santana screamed over at Puck, slightly slapping his shoulder.

"Screw off Santana." He said rubbing her shoulder, where she had hit him.

"NO! Why did you do that? She's a _WHORE_, Puck. I can't believe you still think she loves you." She folded her arms, looking in the other direction.

"Hey hey! Back off Santana, she's not a 'whore' she's my girlfriend, so just stop it." Sam said, raising his voice a bit.

"Whatever." Santana remarked quietly.

Suddenly, the car had hit a very heavy bump over the road, the car shook slightly. They all jumped a little, Santana screamed. Sam had slowed the car down, taking full control on the wheel, as the car started to making weird noises they all looked over at each other in confusion.

"What the hell was that?" Santana said putting her hand over her chest, breathing heavily.

"I don't know" Sam said stopping the car and pulling it to the side of the road.

Puck opened the door, and sprinted out. He kneeled down inspecting the the car, his faced dropped into frustration when he had seen what was wrong.

"DAMN! We have a flat tire." He fisting his hands, hitting the car.

Sam looked on over, and sighed. "Ugh. We better call Mr. Schue." He said grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

He dialed Mr. Schue's number and pressed the phone against his ear. "Mr. Schue? Hey we've got a flat tire, yeah.. yeah... okay, yeah, no, okay bye." He briefly hung up.

"So?" Santana said, looking up.

"He said he'll be here in about 10 minutes." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we can't just sit here." Puck stood up and went inside the car. "Hey Artie, we have a flat tire, you wouldn't know if there's some equipment in the back of the car or something right?" He said.

Artie adjusted his glasses. "Actually we have a spare tire in the back, and I'm sure they're is a few things you can use to take the other tire out." He said smiling a bit.

Puck smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief. "You rock dude." He fist bumped with Artie, and proceeded with walking back outside.

Sam and Santana were laying down on the grass on the side of the road, Santana put on a pair of sunglasses, and spread out, working on her tan. Sam looked away, as the cars started to speed by, some of them honking.

Puck opened the car, _jackpot._ There was a spare tire, and a few supplies he could use to replace the other one.

Puck wheeled in the tire, and started to take some of the equipment out.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Sam said as he approached Puck.

Puck was looking threw some supplies. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to save our asses." Puck said not looking up.

"Well let me help." Sam bend down pucking up a tool.

Puck grabbed the tool out of his hand and threw it to the ground. "No. I'm fine. I've replaced tires before, I don't need your help." Puck said coldly, turning around.

Sam glared over at Puck. "Alright. Can you just cut the crap? We don't have to put this show anymore, Quinn isn't here. I hate you, you hate me. _Admit it." _

Puck leaned down, trying to work on the tire. "Fine. I hate you. Happy?" He said.

"Look, I know you have feelings foe Quinn-.."

"No.. really?" Puck said sarcastically.

"But she loves me." "You just have to get over that, dude." Sam said getting up.

"I'm not believing it, until it comes out of her mouth. She still loves me, wanna know how I know?" Puck said smirking, still turned facing the car.

"How?" Sam asked curiously.

"Because she hasn't said she hated me."

Sam stood there, quiet.

Puck kept on talking. "She still loves me. I know she does. I mean c'mon, we have a kid, I've seen her at her worst, and you.." Puck chuckled. "You my friend have not seen anything." He reached in for another tool.

"Just face it, your just another one of her puppets. Your using her for the same reason she's using you. _Popularity._ The whole baby gate thing dropped her so low from the social food chain, she would grab a hold of anyone who she thought could bring her back on top." He continued. "And now that she's queen bitch of the cheerios again, she'll dump you faster than that time Brittany swallowed a fork." He said.

Just then, Puck felt someone pounce on him. It came out of nowhere, really. He was pushed down onto the grass, and when he faced up, all he could remember was punches being thrown to his face. _Sam._ He tried to defend himself by bringing himself up to his feet, but Sam had him under, and was throwing punch, after punch, after punch. Santana saw what was going on, but was afraid she might get hurt. She screamed for Sam to stop, but he ignored her.

A few seconds later, and Puck heard yelling, and a weight being lifted off of him. Mr. Schue had seen the fight, and ran up to Sam pulling him away from Puck.

"Hey hey! Sam get off of him knock it off!" He said pulling Sam away, while Finn held him back, and Mike tried to hold Puck back by the other side.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Puck said yelling over at him, trying to get out of Mike's grip. He started to cough repeat idly, he dropped to the ground as blood started to spill on the grass.

"Oh God..." Kurt said putting a hand over his mouth, looking at Puck coughing.

Both Emma and Carl caught up to the group, and were shocked when they saw the amount of blood Puck was losing... and fast.

"Oh Dear, Puck! Are you okay?" Emma kneeled down, grabbing a hold of tissues handing them to Puck.

Puck wiped his mouth, and looked a bit drowsy, he didn't say anything.

"We should get him to a hospital." Carl said looking over at Puck.

"I'm fine." Puck said, trying to get up.

Carl helped him, but Puck started to cough again, and more blood started to cover both his clothing, and Carl's.

Emma handed them more tissues, as Carl sat Puck back down on the floor.

Everyone looked in horror, nobody has ever seen Puck so weak. It was almost scary.

Quinn started to cry, along with Rachel, Finn grabbed her close, pulling her into his chest, making sure she didn't see what was happening. All she could do was hear the loud wheezzing noises Puck was making after every cough he took.

"Okay, look you need to go to a hospital." Carl put an arm around Puck's shoulder. "I'm no doctor, but this doesn't look like a good sign. Worst comes to worst, you might have internal bleeding. Let's just pray that's not the case." Carl tried to help Puck back up, and take him inside one of the empty cars.

"There's a hospital just 9 miles down the road. How about you guys go ahead, I'll meet you at the campsite." He said briefly.

"I'm coming too." Emma said walking up to them.

"No Em. Someone has to be here to look after the kids with Will, and let's get real, Sue isn't going to be doing that job." He whispered to her.

Emma nodded in understanding, he kissed her forehead, and began walking to the car.

"NO! Wait!" Quinn said running up to Carl. "I want to come too." Quinn said, catching her breath.

Carl hesitated. He looked at Quinn's teary eyes, and stood quiet for a second. "Please?" She said begging to him.

Carl pulled a half smile, and pointed his head signaling her to get in the car. She smiled in relief, and quickly ran inside.

"I'll be sure to call you when I'm out of the hospital." He said to Emma.

Mr. Schue signaled everyone to get into the car, he had seen Puck finished putting on the 2nd tire, Brittany suprisingly knew alot about cars, and helped Mr. Schue adjust the tire, making sure it was on properly. Without saying a word, left for the car, checking on the kids one last time. Sam was the last to leave, Mr. Schue decided to take Sam in the car with him, ...he was in the need of a _long_ conversation. Since a car was missing, everyone ended up getting bunched up together. But nobody said a word. Rachel was still sobbing, and Mercedes and Kurt were silenced, for the first time since the ride began. Tina and Mike were just holding on to each other, praying for Puck. Brittany was cuddling with Artie, looking outside the window. And Santana was stuck in her thoughts, she just let her head fall to the window, wiping away the hidden tears.

Nobody knows what happened. Only Santana, and even then, the girl who let's knocking knock her down, was broken. She was tramatized with what happened. For the first time in her life, _she was scared. Scared for Puck. Scared for herself. What if SHE was in love with Puck? Is that possible? _Soon enough, rumors started to go by, people started to think talk a whole lot of crap about Sam. Yeah Puck was a douche, and a jerk, and an idiot, but he was _family._ And no one messes with family. Others started to go the other way, saying Sam was merely the victim, and he was just defending himself. Many didn't know what to think, but they all knew it had something to do with Quinn. They were all worried. Worried this trip, was possibly the worst idea anyone could come up with.

An hour later, they had reached a sign. Not a very welcoming one, neither. As they parked their cars, and began to walk towards the entrance, not one of them smiled, instead the air filled with rolling eyes, and large sighs as they awaited for what was about to happen.

Mr. Schue put on a bright smile as he hopped out of the car. "Welcome to LakeWood everyone!"

* * *

**Okay! That's it for now! Again, i'm SO SO SO sorry these stories are coming in so late, school has been killing me. But I'm happy i've got a chance to write whenever I have time. :) So, anyways what's gonna happen? Will Puck be okay? What about Will and Emma? and What's going to happen with Sam? Will this incident change anything between his relationship with Quinn? Are the kids still planning to have a good time despite what has happened? Find out next time! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D I love them so much! You guys are seriously awesome! I love hearing all the comments and suggestions! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hoping everyone is having an amazing holiday break! I just wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful, and kind reviews! They mean so much to me! It's been snowing all day, so i've decided to catch up on my writing! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Sing Around The Campfire

"Oh c'mon guys! I'd expect you all to be just a _little_ more enthusiastic than that." Mr. Schue frowned a bit, but still maintaining his excitement.

No one answered. Mercedes stepped in, dragging along her bag. "I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but we just can't concentrate on anything, knowing Puck's in the hospital." Mercedes shrugged, continuing to walk ahead.

Mr. Schue stopped her, facing all the other Glee members in hopes to get their spirits up. "I know, but I should expect a call any minute now with Puck's current condition. Until then, let's all make the most out of this trip! Right? Who's with me?" Mr. Schue raised a fist up in the air, laughing.

All the kids groaned, rolling their eyes as they walked past Mr. Schue, sighing.

Mr. Schue dropped his arm slowly, looking down at his two feet in disappointed. He felt a warm hand press against his shoulder, he turned around.

"Just give them some time, Will." Emma said quietly.

Mr. Schue let out a small smile, and grabbed a hold of Emma's bag, walking towards the camp site.

_20 minutes later..._

Mr. Schue walked outside of a cabin, with a few maps handing each of the kids one. "Here you go. We should be set. According to this..." Mr. Schue's eyes trailed along the map, and looked up. "Where we should be setting up camp is only a few yards away." He said smiling. "It's important for you all to be carrying a map at ALL times, I don't want anyone getting lost." Everyone nodded, understanding. "Now, if any of you need anything else, the information cabin is right behind me, or you can contact me." He said.

"And how do you expect we plan to do that? Our cellphones don't work out here." Finn said, confused.

"Already two steps ahead of you, Finn." Mr. Schue pulled out a few items in his bag, and smiled handing some of the kids an item.

"Walkie talkies? Are you for real?" Mercedes said shaking her head.

"Yeah, we're not eight, Mr. Schue." Santana said angry, forcefully grabbing one out of Mr. Schue's hand.

"Hey, I'm responsible if anything happens to you, and after what happened with Puck, I'm making sure nothing else like that happens on this trip. We're here to relax, and enjoy ourselves." He said, handing the remain of the walkie-talkies.

"I didn't get one." Mike said, raising his hand.

"I know, some of you didn't recieve one. I didn't have enough. So, this is what we're going to do." Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "I'm pairing you up." He smiled.

Everyone groaned. It was like they were experiencing a slow, yet painful death. Or a nightmare, nobody was able to wake up from. Which ever one was worse.

"Oh c'mon, it's only if you guys want to go hiking, or something. Which I'm sure some of you want to do." Mr. Schue, shrugged.

"Well if we go hiking, we'll go with a partner. THEN you can hand out the walkie-talkies." Tina said, standing up.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Sounds like a plan." "Okay, just hang on to them for now." He continued. "Let's get going, we need to set up camp before sunset." He said, getting a hold of his bags, and signaling the students to walk ahead.

* * *

Quinn sat there, sobbing quietly to herself as she waited for someone, anyone, to tell her what had happpened. She brought her head down, and leaned against a wall, a few strands of hair covering parts of her face, she didn't care. She didn't want to care. She replayed the scene over at the highway over and over again in her head, teh more she thought about it, the more she cried.

A familar face walked into the waiting room, she didn't bother to look up. She just knew who it was. He sat down, next to her, rubbing her back in small circles, waiting for her to say something, she didn't.

"He's going to be okay." Carl said leaning in, whispering.

Quinn just turned her head away. "Y-you don't know that."

Carl nodded a bit. "You're right. I dont' know that. But we have to be strong. Okay, be strong for Puck?" He said.

Quinn turned her head around and nodded. "Okay, okay..." She said wiping away her tears with a tissue.

There was silence for a few seconds. They both just sat there, waiting... and waiting.

"I am so stupid." Quinn finally whispered, tears falling.

"You're not stupid-.." Carl said, confused.

"I am! Before he got hurt... he told me... he wanted us to be together. I said no.. I-I- I don't know. I think I love him. But I can't be with him... I love Sam, right?" She said facing Carl, her eyes red, and her cheeks puffy. She didn't know what to do.

Carl just stared at her. He was so confused. He looked down, hoping some words of wisdom would just spill out of him.

"You two had a baby together right?" Carl said. _Wow. I really suck._ Carl thought to himself, not knowing wheather that question was appropriate or not. Well the girl is basically screaming out her love life to a dentist, I think we've crossed all boundries.

Quinn nodded. "Beth... I miss her. I love them both so much." Quinn stood up, angry. "GOD WHY CAN'T I JUST SAY THAT?" She screamed. "I LOVE NOAH PUCKERMAN!" Quinn said, looking up at the ceiling.

Carl jumped at her scream, and sat her back down, quieting her. "Sh.. Quinn."

She breathed in. "It's too bad, I'm with someone else. I need to move on.. I have to move on. Looking at Puck is like looking at Beth.. I can't." She shaked her head.

Carl raised an eyebrow. _It was like she was having a conversation with herself. _"Just.. follow your heart." He said. "I know it's hard, I mean you want to move on, but he's pushing you back."

Quinn nodded. "We're not supposed to live in the past right?"

"That's true. We can't live in the past. We can only hope for our future. But what if that future, isn't what you want?" He said tilting his head.

Quinn just sat there. Thinking about what he said, she slumped her back to her chair, and pressed her finger against her forehead, thinking.

"Carl?" A doctor stepped into the room holding a clipboard in hand.

"Yes?" Carl said standing up.

"How is he? Is he okay? Is he dead?" Quinn said quickly standing up.

The doctor laughed a bit. "Woah.. woah, slow down. He's going to be fine."

"Going to be? what do you mean going to be?" Quinn said confused, tears started to build up in her eyes.

"Well we ran a few tests, no signs of internal bleeding, just a few open cuts, he may experience chest pains later on in the day, so I suggest he take it easy, and take the medication i'll be perscribing him." "He should be back to normal in a few days, but please inform me if he continues to experience the chest pain after a week." The doctor handed him a peice of paper, and smiled.

"Thank you very much." Carl said grabbing the paper, from his hand.

"Your welcome." The doctor said.

"Can we go see him?" Quinn said, her tears slowly disappeard as she started to a form a small smile across her face.

"Of course. He's in room 204." The doctor continued to smile, walking out.

Quinn smiled in relief, looking over at Carl who was smiling as well. They both walked out, Quinn pratically running down the hall to find Puck's room.

Quinn counted down the numbers as she walked past them. _204! _She screamed in her head, smiling she slowly opened the door, she peaked her head inside to find Puck, laying down to face the window on the other side, looking bored out of his mind. He heard the door open, without turning around he said, "How many times do I have to tell you guys, I'M FINE-" He turned around, to see a blond girl, biting her lip as she let a smile escape from her lips. "Hi.." Puck said, staring at her in shock, but he too smiled, not knowing what else he should say.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Quinn ran up to him, hugging him close.

"Owh.. careful." Puck closed his eyes tight, baring with the pain.

Quinn pulled back. "Oh.. I'm sorry I forgot..." Quinn said shaking her head.

Puck pulled her back in, gently. "No.. no it's fine. I'm sore, that's all." He smiled.

"I'm so happy your alive." She said, still hugging him.

"Really? I thought you didn't care about me.." He said, confused.

Quinn pulled back. "Not true. I _do_ care about you. After today, I realized it. I am so so sorry, Puck. I should have never said those things." She said, looking at his eyes, rubbing his shoulder with her hand.

Puck smiled. "No.. you were right. I'm the one that should be sorry, I'm just going to have to accept the fact that your with Sam, and that you two are happy.. together.." Puck continued. "And I'm going to try and be nicer... to him.. I think I sort of pushed him into punching me." He said, feeling somwhat guilty.

Quinn shaked her head. "That still is no excuse for what he did. Sam should have known better than to hit you."

"Have you talked to him?" Puck said, looking up.

"No.. I haven't." Quinn said.

"Are you?" Puck said, questioning her. Quinn looked at him, thinking. She didn't have the answer.

"Knock Knock.." Carl said opening the door. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything.." He said, looking over at Quinn who was sitting on Puck's bed, she quickly stood up, fixing her hair. "No, no.." "I was just telling him how happy I am he's okay." Puck nodded happily.

"Good.. good. I just called Emma, we're going to be leaving in about half an hour, I just need to finish up some paper work, and we'll be out of here. We still have that drive up to Lakewood." He said heading out.

Both Quinn and Puck rolled their eyes. "Great.."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I'm doing this wrong." Finn said holding up what was left of his tent. He looked at it in confusion.

Kurt took the tent away from Finn. "Really, Finn? It's not like we're working for NASA, it's a stupid tent." He said kneeling down, assembling the tent.

Finn shrugged, and looked over at Rachel. "How the hell are the girls managing to set up their tent so fast?" "They're almost done!" He said.

"They have Rachel. She was in those Girl-Scout things.. or whatever." Kurt said, continuing to work on the tent.

"Yeah I know.. she was telling me." He said, helping out Kurt.

"So, are you two planning on pulling a nasty this weekend?" Kurt smirked, tieing up a rope.

Finn looked at Kurt shocked. "Dude.."

"What? We're brothers now... and it's not like I'm in love with you anymore." "What do you think I'm going to do? Steal Rachel in the middle of the night, tie her to a tree wrap her in honey, and feed her to the bears?" He looked at Finn, then thought about what he just said. "Actually... that doesn't sound like a bad idea.." he smiled.

Finn laughed, and shaked his head, playfully slapping Kurt's shoulder. "Don't do that.. Besides I'm having a hard time as it is with this."

"Is that so?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. I mean it's her first time.. I don't know.. I'm kind of nervous.. I mean.. what if I'm not.. good?"

Kurt smiled. "Relax. It's her first time, she has nothing else to compare it too."

Both Kurt and Finn laughed. "Thanks..." "Wait.. how do you know about Rachel and me?" He asked confused.

"Please. The entire club knows. The way you two look at eachother... we just knew you guys would take advantage of this opportunity. I just needed one of you two to confirm it. And now that you have.." Kurt extended his arm towards Mike. "You owe me 20 bucks."

Mike rolled his eyes, pulling out his wallet, he passed Kurt a 20 dollar bill. "Thank you." "Mike didn't believe the rumor." He put away the bill into his pocket.

"You bet on me and Rachel?" He said, sort of shocked.

"Not only me.. Mercedes, Tina, and Artie too."

Finn shaked his head.

"Hey! Are you two done?" Rachel said from behind, giggling.

Finn turned around and stood up. "Hey babe, uh.. yeah sort of. Thanks to Kurt." He smiled.

"Well.. I was thinking.." Rachel tugged onto Finn's shirt. "Maybe.. we can take a walk before everyone goes off to lunch?" She said.. he's hoping she didn't really want to walk... do something else...probably...

"Sure." He said taking a hold of her small hands into his.

Kurt made gagging noises from behind. "You two couldn't be anymore obvious." He then walked away.

Rachel looked confused. "What is he-?"

"Nothing.. nothing." Finn said shaking his head.

"Alright then..." Rachel said slowly, still looking suspicious.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"We are going to have so much fun!" Mr. Schue jumped for joy, he looked like a little 6 year old on a sugar rush. "We can do so many things, go rock climbing, hiking, roast marshmellows, sing songs, swim in the lake.." Mr. Schue said, his attention at the broschure.

"No offense Mr. Schue, but this place looks like nothing it said it was online." Artie said.

"No.. they never update the website. But I can assure you the activities are just as fun!" Mr. Schue rounded all the students to come together in a circle.

"We just have to be positive.. Right now I feel like I'm the only one actually excited to be here." Mr. Schue continued. "Regionals is around the corner, we need to be a family. Trust eachother. What we saw go down between Puck and Sam.. that wasn't family." He said.

"Thanks, like I didn't feel guilty enough already." Sam stormed out of the group circle.

"I thought Rachel was the only one that could do that..." Brittany said quietly.

Emma stood up. "I'll go talk to Sam."

"No.. I'll go talk to him.." someone said from behind the group.

Everyone looked up in confusion, but smiles filled their faces when they realized who it was.

"QUINNNNNN!" Everyone screamed, they all ran up to hug her.

"Where's Puck? Is he okay? What happened?" Everyone started to ask these questions at the exact same time.

"Woah.. woah.. calm down. I'm hurt, not dead, alright." Puck said, catching up to Quinn, slowly walking.

Everyone smiled, and cheered when they saw Puck. "You guys freak out for no reason."

Carl caught up to Puck. "Puck, use your crutches." Carl said handed them to Puck.

"I'm fine. I don't need them." Puck turned away, putting his hands in his pockets.

"We're all really glad your okay, Puck." Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks.." He said.

Quinn smiled, nodding. "Now if you all excuse me.. I have to talk to a boyfriend of mine." Quinn said, walking forward.

Puck's smiled faded. _Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. _Why did she say that?

"C'mon Puck, we're gonna go eat in 15 minutes. You must be starving." Mr. Schue helped Puck back to the Boys' tent.

"Speaking.. of lunch..." Rachel said looking over at Finn. "Are you hungry, Finn?" She said, pulling him in seductively.

Finn wasn't sure what to answer. But something told him she wasn't talking about food. "Yeah.." Finn said looking at her, desperation seeping through his eyes.

"Then come.. I'll feed you.." Rachel said giggling, grabbing a hold on Finn's hand in hers making their way to the girls tent.

Rachel peeked inside, making sure no one was inside. She gave the clear, and led Finn inside the tent. He collapsed on top of her, both laughing as she held onto him pulling on his hair, closer to her face, kissing him, smiling as she tried to on-do his jeans.

"Wait.." Finn said pulling apart.

"What?" Rachel said, leaning back, confused.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Finn said.

Rachel sighed. "Of course Finn, like I said back in the car before you got us killed, I've wanted to do this for months.." Rachel continued to kiss his neck, trying to forget what Finn was saying.

"Well do you think you can wait a bit longer?" He said, looking a bit nervous.

Rachel pulled back, looking at him shaking her head. "I don't understand. Do you not want to do this?" Rachel said, looking disappointed.

Finn shook his head. "No.. no baby, it's not like that all. I just want it to be special."

"It is going to be special. With you.." She said caressing his face.

Finn smiled. "Tell you what. Tomarrow night.. when everyone is out.. we'll do it. I mean I don't you to do it just to get it over with, I want it to perfect. And because I really AM hungry.. for food.. and I don't want to be thinking about a cheeseburger when we're having sex." He said.

Rachel laughed. "Your too cute." She said kissing him softly, she pulled away after a few seconds. "Fine.. Your probably right anyways.. but our first time isn't going to be perfect, we're both going to make mistakes, we're both learning.. but it's okay." She said, reassuringly.

Finn brushed through her hair. "Yeah.." He said, with a half smile.

Suddenly someone opened the tent. "OH GOD!" Santana jumped. She covered her eyes. "Couldn't you two have waited until AFTER lunch?" She said, backing away completely grossed out.

Finn and Rachel giggled. "Relax Santana, we weren't doing anything." Finn came out, brushing off his jeans.

"Did you tell her?" She whispered.

"Tell her what?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"That you're not a virgin." Santana smirked, folding her arms.

Finn gulped, slowly stopping what he was doing. "No.. and no one is _going_ to tell her." He said.

"So you're just going to wait until after you two have sex to tell her? AFTER you've taken away her virginity." She said.

Rachel came out from the tent. "Hey guys! What going on?" She smiled, licking her lips as she leaned her head into Finn's chest.

"Nothing. Mr. Schue sent me to tell you guys we're eating lunch... or dinner. Whatever you guys wanna call it." She glared at Finn, and walked away.

Rachel noticed Santana's stare, and frowned. "What was that?" She said looking over at Finn.

Finn just stood there, he breathed in. "It was just Santana being Santana. C'mon let's go eat." Finn smiled, and held Rachel's hands as they made their way to lunch/dinner.

* * *

What's going happen next? Will Finn tell Rachel? What about Quinn and Sam? Will they work things out? Or will Puck win her back one last time? AND WHERE IS SUE SYLVESTER? PLEASE review! Reviews are like love to me! I truly love reading them! They make my day! :) so please, please review! Thank you all so much for reading! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, I wanted to say how sorry I am for not updating as often as I should be! You all are amazing, it's my junior year in high school, so i've been trying to stay focus, in hopes of attending a going out of state, and getting into a good college. So just bare with me, also, I've been kind of stumped with ideas. So if there is anything interesting you all want to see, please feel free to give me any ideas, i'm open to try anything. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Fri-enemies

As Finn and Rachel followed Santana onto the dining cabin, Quinn went to go find Sam in the opposite direction. She checked inside the boys' tent, and nothing. She looked around a few trees just a couple of feet away, and still no sign of Sam. There was only so many places he could have drifted off to. She tried calling his name, but no answer. All she could hear were the chirps of birds and crickets on trees. She walked for a few minutes, before realizing she had come to a lake. This must have been the lake Mr. Schuester was talking about. It was actually quite nice, there was a tire swing, and a small boardwalk reaching the lake's water. The water was a light blue, and she could see her reflection and she peaked down the water's edge.

As she looked onward, she saw a familiar blond set of hair sitting down on the boardwalk. She walked on the wooden floor, careful not to lose her balance. She didn't say a word, she sat down next to him, just looking onto the lake, and soaking in the warm sun that beat her blond streaks of hair. Sam looked away, he couldn't bare to see her face.

They both just sat there, staring beyond the water's horizon. Not saying a word, because right now, that just felt like the right thing to do.

Lunch was served at Lakewood, the kids all sat at different ends of the wide cabin, each grabbing a plate, and looking over at the long buffet which spread from one end of the cabin to another. The food wasn't as bad as airplane food, but it wasn't exactly WMHS food either. As an hour passed, Mr. Schue rounded up the kids, so they can head back to their tents. It was then they heard yelling and screaming coming up, from behind the hill near the site.

After about 15 minutes of silence, Sam finally spoke. He didn't look directly at her, knowing he would get lost in her eyes and forget everything he was going to say. He just said two simple words. "I'm sorry." He finally cracked, the apology sounded more like a stutter, but it was still heard, loud and clear. Quinn played with her fingers, looking down. "What were you thinking?" She said, looking over at his shoulder, with a confused yet furious look on her face.

"I wasn't thinking." Sam responded, he still didn't look at her. He wanted too, but he just couldn't.

"Right, you weren't thinking. How can you do such a thing? To Puck? _To me."_ She was on the verge of breaking down, she tried her hardest to keep her tears, and stop from crying.

"I-I don't know what else to say. I was- I was afraid I'd lose you, okay?" He said standing up, throwing his hands in the air, turning his back away from Quinn.

Quinn stood up, confused. "Lose me? Why on earth would you lose me?" She said, pressing her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and face her.

"I know Puck still has feelings for you, strong feelings. I just.. I don't know, I love you so much, and I was afraid he might try and push us apart, I couldn't let that happen, I got so angry, and.. you know the rest." He said chuckling a bit at that last part.

"I forgive you." She said after a few seconds, hugging him. "Don't ever, do that again, you hear me?" She said pointing a finger at him. "I love you, okay, I'm with you, Puck is history. You are my future." She said smiling, she hugged him once more, biting her lip over what she just said.

"I love you, and I promise I'll go talk to Puck as soon as I can." He lifted her chin, and stared into her eyes. "Thank you." He kissed her passionately, throwing her legs over his waist, and grabbing her back as she kissed him, she grabbed onto his hair, and pulled it slightly.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Kurt said, pointing a finger at the two of them as he looked at them surprised, they were totally making out.

Quinn was spooked, and Sam broke away from the kiss as he saw the Glee Club staring at them from a distance, he quickly lost his balance, and ended up falling over the side of the boardwalk, and into the water.

The entire club looked at each other nervously, as they quickly sprinted down to the lake, and looked down to see a soaking Quinn and Sam in the lake, squirming around trying to catch their breath as they rose up from the cold water. The entire club started to laugh uncontrollably.

A few hours later, the entire club sat around a camp fire as the sunset started to set in, they sat around roasting marshmallows, a few blankets were passed around, and they each sat on logs gathered from the woods, and they sat next to each other, talking and eating their warm s'mores.

"So, what do all you all plan to be after high school?" Mr. Schue said as he finished chewing on his half of a marshmallow, blowing off the small fire.

Everyone just sat there, quietly. That was until Rachel raised her hand from underneath the blanket her and Finn were sharing. "I plan on attending Julliard and moving into New York City to become the Broadway Star I hope to become." Rachel said proudly, she smiled, clearly proud at herself. Everyone just rolled their eyes, of course they knew Rachel's ambition in life.

"That's nice, Rachel." Mr. Schuster said, smiling. "What about you, Finn?" He asked.

Finn looked confused for a minute. He just stared into the fire, while everyone else waited for a response from him. "I-I.. I don't know." He said, looking completely out of it. He tried to think of something, but no words came out. _He didn't know what he wanted to be._

"Finn, what do you mean you don't know?" Ms. Pillsbury said, looking worried.

"I mean.. I don't know, I wanted to be a football player, but I like music too." He said, staring at his empty stick, he was making circles in the dirt, figuring out what he trying to say.

"Maybe i'll just be a fireman.." He said. "I like the hats they wear." He said looking up, everyone else chuckled.

"I want to be a Pediatrician." Quinn said, smiling. "I love kids, having one has really changed the way I view them, and I love to help people."

"There's a shock." Santana said.

Quinn glared over at Santana in her direction. "I'm sorry Santana, what do you want to be?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Believe it or not, I want to do something with criminal law." She said, smirking.

"Really?" Mercedes said slowly.

"Yes. I do set goals for myself, I'm not that clueless."

"Except when it comes to sex..." Puck said turning away.

Santana sighed. "and what do you want to Juvie boy?" She said looking away.

Puck grabbed another marshmallow. "I'm going into construction." He said taking the entire bag of marshmallows, and stuffing one by one onto his hand.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Looks like most of you already know what your plans are for the future. That's great." He said, smiling.

It was an awkward silence, until Puck brought out his guitar case.

"You brought your guitar out here?" Tina said, looking over to Puck who was taking out his guitar from the case and placing it on his knees.

"My guitar is like my baby. I don't go anywhere without it." He said, trying to mess around with a few chords.

They all started to talk again, laughing, really just talking about random things, like school, friends, family. It was quite nice. Just relaxing, even if they were talking to their teacher. He was like one of them, ..._ just a much older version._

Puck tuned his guitar, he was careful not to make too much noise. He could hear the giggling of Quinn and Sam as they whispered into eachother's ear. _So i'm guessing they made up._ He thought to himself. He's lost her. Whatever he does, it's just not good enough. I mean whatever happened when they were at the hospital? Sam punched him for crying out loud, is she really going to take him back? No. _not this time._ He was determined to have her back in his arms. And he was going to do it the only way he knew how to serenade her, the one thing that made her fall in love with him in the first place, _his voice._

He started to strum a few chords, as a sweet melody started to form. The glee club slowly grew quiet, as they all looked over at Puck who was sitting on a log, playing his guitar to a song.

_"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
_Stop me and steal my breath._  
_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_  
_Never revealing their depth."_

Puck looked over at Quinn, who had her focus on his eyes. She looked at him with a small smile, he smiled back, the words just said it all.

_"Tell me that we belong together,_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
_I'll be captivated,_  
_I'll hang from your lips,_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above."_

He stood up, the entire club swooning over in their warm blankets as they sand along to the wonderful tune seeping threw their eyes. They couldn't help but smile and cuddle with one another as Puck sang, his eyes focused on Quinn.

_"I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
_I'll be love's suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_... I'll be the greatest fan of your life."_

He ended the song, breathing in. The entire club clapped and cheered for Puck as he sat back down. Quinn was completely speechless, her mouth was just open, she didn't know how to react. She knew Puck had sung this song to her, she didn't know what to say. She just looked at him, he looked at her back. She quickly turned around, realizing what Puck was trying to do. She turned her head to face Sam, and he looked at her, raising both his eyebrows, and biting his lip nervously.

"That was a nice song.." Quinn said, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah.. I wonder who he sung that song too.." He said, almost with a bitter tone.

Quinn breathed in, twirling her pony tail with the edge of her fingertips nervously. Biting onto her lip. _She was in trouble._

It was about 7pm, and the sun had finally begun to set. They were all to be in their respective tents by 9pm. They were told to start activities at 10, while breakfast will be served at 8am. All the guys and girls gathered up together in different areas, Quinn and Sam went down to the lake for a sunset stroll, while Tina and Mike sat by the fire. Finn and Rachel were cuddling beside an oak tree, that was until Finn saw a spider crawling out and ran like an idiot. They both went for walk, as they held hands along the way.

"I love sunsets." Rachel said looking above the sky, the warm yellow colors filling the sky. She breathed in closing her eyes. "And the smell of the outdoors.." She smiled.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, it's a nice change from the sweaty gym socks in the boys' locker room." He said chuckling.

Rachel laughed. "Or the polluted Lima air." She briefly rolled her eyes. "I love just not worrying about anything, no school, no drama.." She looked over at him, smiling sweetly. "Just you and me." She gripped her hand tighter in his.

Finn half-smiled. "Did I ever tell how much I love you?" He lightly touched her waist, pulling her slowly into his warm embrace.

Rachel giggled. "Never." She said with a smirking grin.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Well here, let me show you." He quickly swung her around, grabbing a hold of her back, pulling her into his stomach. She started to laugh, as she tried to get out of his arms, which were holding her waist tightly.

"You know, for such a tiny girl, you sure squirm around a lot." He said as he struggled his arms, which Rachel was to pull them off her body.

"I'm short Finn, not weak." She said getting out of Finn's arms, and putting her hands to her hips, sighing in relief.

"Isn't that the same thing?" He said, confused.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you have such a cute face." She said walking towards him, leaning closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Finn smiled. Rachel leaned in to lips, when Finn surprised her and started to tickle her.

Rachel blurt out in an uncontrollable laughter. "Finn." "Stop." "This." She said in between laughs. She fell to the ground as Finn continued to tickle her, he followed her to the ground, and he was not on top her, laughing as he stopped.

Rachel glared at him, while he got off of her. He sighed, smiling at her. As he reached out his hand to help her up. She hesitated at first, but grabbed his hand, while she made her way up, she pulled him down.

"Gotta catch me." Rachel said laughing, as she ran from him.

"Damn. _She's smart._" He said sprinting back up, chasing after her, he quickly caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist as he swung her around again.

"Babe, you can't compete with me. I play football." He said letting her down.

Rachel gasped. "I can be athletic, If I choose to do so." She said folding her arms.

Finn chuckled. "I'm sure of it." He wasn't really paying attention to anything she was saying, she was going on and on about her ballet classes, claiming that was was flexible. _Well, that can come in handy._ He thought as he laughed a bit at the thought.

"Finn?" Rachel said, looking at him confused.

"Yeah, whatever you want." He said shaking his head, smiling at her.

"I wasn't asking a question..." She looked even more puzzled.

"Are you two done playing Beyonce and Jay-Z?" Puck said giving them a scorn bitter look, walking past them.

Rachel jumped at Puck's presence. "How the hell did you find us?" Finn said, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard Rachel's laugh from up that freaking hill." He said looking over at Rachel.

Rachel shaked her head. "Why are you even here?"

"Glee meeting." He said, nodding his head, turning away from them.

Both Finn and Rachel looked at each other confused, and followed after Puck.

Rachel stepped in front of Puck, causing him to stop walking. "And why weren't the captain and co-captain's invited to this meeting?" She said, slightly annoyed.

Puck looked over at Finn. "Well the captain was invited." He said.

Rachel looked at Finn, her jaw dropped a bit. "And you didn't tell me?" She said, looking astonished he would keep this away from her.

Finn shrugged. "Rachel, the meeting is about things you really don't wanna hear about, it's actually stupid to be honest." He said.

Puck glared at Finn. "You weren't saying that when I told you I sneaked in the liquor."

Rachel gasped. "You brought alcohol?" She whispered.

"Obviously, Rachel. And I told frankenteen here not to say squat to you because you are a buzz killer." He said, trying to walk past her.

"I am, not!" She said catching up next to him.

"Yeah you are." He said, walking further.

"Well I for one, am the life of the party." She said, folding her arms.

"That's because you only get invited to kids' parties who still celebrate their birthday's at Chuck E' Cheese."

"I love that place. But they kicked me out last time after I broke their slide. Stupid weight limit." He said walking behind them.

Rachel and Puck rolled their eyes. "I don't get it, I thought we were friends." She said stopping in front of him.

"And we are." "I just don't see you being a badass." He shrugged, and walked away towards the other group members.

"I can be a delinquent, If I wanted too." She said pouting.

"You want to be alot of things, Rachel." Finn said, remembering their earlier conversation.

Rachel sighed in frustration and pulled him by the ear, walking towards the group members.

"Ow, Rachel that hurt." Finn said rubbing his ear.

"Shut up." Santana glared at him.

"Alright, we need to make this quick before Mr. Schue or anyone else realizes we're gone. Now I have 4 bottles of liquor in my suitcase. And Artie brought in a bottle of Vodka." He said.

Everyone looked at Artie surpised.

"I have connections." Artie smiled.

"Okay, tomorrow we'll all do our activities and be in our tents by 9. Mr. Schue should be in his tent by 11, so we'll just chill for an hour. We'll meet later by the lake, and me and Mike will bring the drinks over. Santana you brought the beer right?"

"In my bag." She said.

"Awesome. We'll eat tons of junk food, get wasted, and make the best out of this lame camping trip." He smirked.

"What can I do?" Rachel said, _it's all about being a team player, right?_ She thought.

"You can be on look-out, dwarf." She said, laughing.

Rachel just looked around, as the Glee Club chuckled at Santana's comment. She quickly pulled her head down, and remained quiet.

An awkward silence filled the air, and Puck breathed in. "Alright, we'll uh, talk more tomorrow. Glee club meeting.. over. It's weird ending it without a song or something." He said walking out of the circle.

* * *

**So what's gonna happen next? or tomorrow? Will something happen between Puck and Sam? What about Santana and Rachel? What's going to happen when glee club sneak out? Will they get caught? Find out next time! :) please keep reviewing! reviews are love to me! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Again I'm so so sorry these stories are coming in so late.. I've been sort of stumped and stressed with so many things. But I promise I will finish this story! So here you go! :) There's probably going to be 2-3 more chapters until it finishes.. so if you have any last minute ideas.. send them in! I like hearing suggestions. :) **

* * *

**Glee Chapter 8: Get Crazy, Get Loud.**

Saturday afternoon, everyone was sent to do their respective activities, and was told to back at camp by 5. That morning, Santana and Brittany went out to the lake for a swim, Tina and Mike went hiking. Puck left early with Artie to do some bird watching, while Quinn and Sam walked along the trail, and later on went horseback riding. Rachel decided to take Finn canopying, since she is the one to never turn down a challenge, she dragged Finn along. As promised, everyone was back at camp at 5.

Santana and Brittany dropped their towels as they both walked towards the site Santana, gathering two plates of food with their hands, Brittany shaked her head, and used the towel to dry her hair.

"The lake is great guys." Brittany said as she sat down, eating off Santana's plate.

Artie wheeled in, finishing up his lunch. "Yeah and the birds are awesome."

Just then Finn and Rachel was seen walking towards the camp, Finn limping as Rachel held on to his shoulder, holding him tightly, as she sat him down on a log.

Mr. Schue spotted Finn in pain, and looked at him worriedly. "Finn, are you okay?"

Rachel shot back up, rolling her eyes. "He's fine, Mr. Schue. He's just acting immature about this situation, that's all."

Finn looked at her, holding on to his leg, still visibly in pain. "_Immature? _Rachel I slammed my leg onto that freaking tree."

"How'd you do that?" Santana said, slightly laughing.

Finn glared at her. "We were canopying.. and I didn't see that tree coming towards me, and I slammed my leg onto it.. and it really hurts." He said squinting his eyes closed.

Rachel grabbed a packet of ice from her travel kit bag, and applied it onto's Finn leg. "Oh stop being so over-dramatic Finn.."

Puck smirked. "Please, you're the one to talk." He said, making his away over to grab a soda from the small cooler.

"But can he walk? Does he need to be taken to a doctor?" Mr. Schue said.

Rachel smiled. "Already taken care of. We visited the camp doctor, and he said it's just a slight bruise, and he should be up and running in a couple of hours."

Mr. Schue sighed. "Alright.. as long as he's okay.."

Rachel continued to apply the ice on Finn's leg, when Quinn had bumped into her from behind, causing Rachel to stumble and hit Finn's bruise.

Finn let out a loud scream, while Rachel tried to get up as fast she could. "Oh Finn, baby, I'm so sorry." She said trying to re-apply the ice, gently rubbing her finger, onto his leg. Finn re-adjusted himself from the fall, and glared at Quinn. "What the hell?" He said, raising his voice a bit.

Sam followed behind Quinn, handing her a water bottle, she simply sighed, taking a sip from the cold beverage. "Why are you getting mad?"

"I got hurt going on that stupid canopy crap. I know we should have gone bird watching with Puck." He said, pointing his head towards Rachel.

"What ever happened to adventure, Finn, I will not settle for anything less than a spontaneous once in a life time opportunity with my boyfriend, is that so hard to ask for?" She said.

"Not when the 6ft giant slams his leg onto a tree." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Rachel who dumped the ice pack onto his leg and walked away.

"Now you can apply you're own ice." She said, continuing walking, as she grabbed one of her books and sat on the opposite side of the camp site.

Just then Emma and Carl walked in, laughing, as they held hands, the glee club stood quiet as both of them settled down their laughter. "Oh hey guys!" Carl said, still chuckling, he brushed off some water off of his shirt, and continued to smile.

"Where have you two been? I haven't seen you two since last night." Mr. Schue said, slightly nervous.

Emma wrapped an arm around Carl, and continued laughing. "We went white water rafting just a few roads down." She said with such joy in her voice.

Will looked at Emma shocked. "Emma, wow... I never expected you to do that.. Isn't it _dangerous?"_

Emma stopped laughing a bit. "Oh of course! But Carl convinced me to go, and I couldn't say no to him." She smiled sweetly, interlocking her fingers with Carl's.

"She almost fell off the boat." He said blurted out, laughing.

Emma opened her mouth, smiling even bigger. "I did not!" She playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Hey! No violence! You're supposed to be guidance counselor!" Carl said trying to get away from Emma's grip.

"Alright then.." Mr. Schue said slowly backing away.. turning his direction towards the kids.. who were.. in some sort of a fight.

"Why do you have to ruin this damn trip for everyone Berry?" Santana said, crossing her arms.

Rachel merely rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Santana like you didn't think this trip was dreadful to begin with!"

"You know what Berry, I am this CLOSE to punching you.." Santana said forming a fist in her right hand.

"Does anyone have any popcorn?" Puck said smiling, at the two girls screaming towards one another.

"Hey hey! cut it out!" Carl said separating the two girls, standing in between them both. "Now.. why don't we all just breathe.."

"You are nothing but a worthless piece of crap, Berry." Santana tried to march towards Rachel once again.

"Santana, you aren't any better." Quinn got up from her seat, stepping in front of Rachel.

"Get out of my view, blondie. This has nothing to do with you." Santana said.

"You're right. It doesn't. But since no one else seems to be defending Rachel, not even her poor of an excuse boyfriend, this seems to be the right thing to do." Quinn said, calming down.

"Okay guys.. You know what. Stop the fighting. Before someone says something they might regret." Carl said, looking at everyone.

"What is with you guys? I mean, I know I don't know you all well enough, but seriously? Is this what is has become? Is this what it has turned to? Whatever happened to being a family, singing like one." Carl said.

"I'm sorry, but what's the point in all of this." Mercedes said, speaking up.

Carl thought for a minute. "Okay, I've got this." He clapped his hands. "All of you, stand next to someone you, normally don't talk to. Or in this case, the person you argue with the most." He said, smiling.

Mr. Schue walked over to Carl, ans whispered. "Carl what are you-?"

"Relax. I know what I'm doing." Carl said walking towards the kids.

There was a huge line next to Santana, and Rachel.

"Okay no guys.. I'll pick then." "Separate again." He said moving his hands around.

"Rachel get next to Santana." "Quinn get next to Finn." "Mercedes with Puck." and "Brittany with Tina." "Mike and Kurt."

"The rest of you.." "watch and learn." Carl took off his coat, and stepped in front of the kids.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, please don't tell me we're doing that trust exercise." Mercedes said in horror, rolling her eyes.

"Yes we are, Mercedes." Carl smirked.

"This is stupid." Santana remarked.

"Now, Now Santana, I'm sure this is going to be fun!" Emma smiled, pulling Santana next to Rachel.

"Do I have to touch her? I mean, are you sure I won't get an STD or something?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"Alright that's it!" Santana tried to grab Rachel's hair, but Carl pulled her back.

"Okay, okay.. guys.. Remember we are doing this... to gain.. trust, learn to respect one another." Carl said still struggling to gain control over Santana.

Santana sighed. "Fine." She said pulling away.

"Okay, now I want you all to line up side by side, simple task, one of you will fall over backwards, and the person standing behind you will catch you." Carl smiled.

"Alright.. fine whatever let's just get this over with." Santana said, standing behind Rachel holding her arms out.

"1...2...3...fall!" Carl said counting, queuing the kids to fall backwards.

The kids fell, each one catching the other perfectly.

Carl smiled, and nodded. "Good, good. Let's do it again!"

"1...2...3...fall!" Carl announced one more time.

Rachel fell, but ended up falling to the ground, she groaned and glared over at Santana, still on the ground. "OW! Santana, You made me fall!" She said angry.

Santana turned around. "Oh really, I didn't notice. I was busy." She said perfecting her manicure.

Rachel sighed and got up, brushing off the dirt that was on her shirt.

"Alright.. uh.. how about we switch." Carl said, unsure.

"Are you kidding me? This dwarf cannot catch me" "She's the size of my shoe." Santana smirked.

"Just count Carl." Rachel rolled her eyes, extending her hands.

Carl nodded. "1...2...3.."

"Wait!" Finn said raising his hand.

Carl sighed and looked over at Finn. "What is it, Finn?"

Finn moved away, scratching the back of his head. "Well.. if you haven't noticed I'm sort of...tall.. and Quinn is kind of...short.. So I might hurt her when I fall.. like.. crush her or something, so, can I just sit this one out?" Finn said.

"Sure." Carl continued. "Okay everyone, 1...2...3..."

"ARGH!" Santana hit the ground. She looked disgusted, and looked up, still on the ground. "BITCH. You made me fall." Santana screamed.

Rachel looked at her nails. "Oh really, I didn't notice. I was busy." Rachel smirked.

Santana got up, but before she got the chance to hit her, Mr. Schue stepped in between them.

"Okay, ENOUGH!" "Separate. Now." "Look why don't we all, just, take a break." Mr. Schue said throwing his hands in the air.

Santana walked over to Finn, and whispered. "You know I'm _this_ close to telling your little girlfriend about what happened between us." Santana looked away.

Finn looked at her, worried. "No, Santana. I'll tell her." Finn walked up to Rachel, who was sitting on a log, on the opposite side.

"Hey.." He said as he sat down putting an arm around her.

"Hey.." Rachel laid her head on his shoulder.

"Rachel, I have to tell you something." Finn looked uncomfortable, breathing in.

"No, me first." Rachel said looking over to him.

"I'm sorry for acting like this. It's completely not of my nature to bicker and yell like this. I just, I despise Santana. A lot."

"I know, everyone knows." Finn said chuckling a bit.

"But none of that matters. I'll stop. I promise. The only thing that matters now is you and me. Finn, I love you. And I trust you. More than anyone else. I should be happy, to just be here with you... and to finally have you as my first." "I'm excited for tonight. Nothing will bring me down. You're there for me when no one else is, I'm so lucky to have you." She smiled, hugging him tightly.

Finn frowned through the hug. She let go, and started giggling as she rubbed her hands through his hair. "Now, what did you want to tell me?" She smiled sweetly.

Finn hesitated. "Uhm.. Just that.. I love you too." He forced a smile.

Rachel smiled wide. "I love you." She leaned in for a kiss, and held his hand as they pulled apart. She couldn't be happier.

Finn on the other hand, was screwed.

* * *

**So what's gonna happen next? Will Santana tell Rachel? Or will Finn tell Rachel? What's going to happen tonight? Find out next time! Sorry this chapter is so short! I just wanted to put something up, I promise the next chapter will be longer! Thank you all for reading. I love seeing reviews! Thank you all! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! So sorry for the long wait! But here's the story! I hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Santana knows best.

Night has fallen on Camp Lakewood. Well, it was sunset. New Directions set into their respectful camps, boys in one, girls in the other. The girls waited until they got the signal from the boys that it was safe to come out. Until then, each group was forced to wait. And wait.

_In the boys tent._

Sam was in the middle of a "Who would you rather date" trivia with the boys, he sat down, grabbing a Dorito from the bag. "Are you freaking serious, Kim Kardashian all the way, dude." He said chuckling, while stuffing a handful into his mouth.

Mike stared at Sam in amazement. "Have to agree. By the way, you do know your eating junk food, right?" He said taking away the bag of chips, and tossing them to the side.

Sam continued to chew, with the chips still inside his mouth. "So, I'll just do double the laps when we get back to school." He grabbed the chips back.

Puck smirked. "Alright, how about you Finn? Lohan, or Hilary?" He looked over to Finn, who was semi-laying down in the corner of the tent, looking away from the group, hands to his knees, he didn't say anything.

"Dude, Finn, Finn FINN!" "HELLO EARTH TO FRANKENTEEN!" Puck said waving a hand over his face, forcing Finn to catch him off guard, turning around.

Finn shaked his head, and looked around for a bit. "Oh sorry, uh, I'll pass." He avoided eye contact from all the boys.

"Okay, dude, what's going on? This is the 4th time you passed. And I know for a FACT that you would bang Hilary in a second. So what's up? Spill whatever's going through your wacky ass potato head." Puck leaned against the tent, looking at Finn, waiting for an answer.

"I do not have a potato head!" Finn grabbed a hold of his head, fixing his hair.

"Chill, I was kidding." "Now, what's going on? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Puck asked curiously.

"I just, It's personal." Finn turned away.

"Oh no, he got someone pregnant." Artie bursted out.

Puck smacked Artie on his arm. "Idiot."

"It's Rachel, okay!" Finn screamed, raising his hands in the air.

"WAIT! RACHEL'S PREGNANT?" Artie screamed.

Finn grabbed a pillow, and threw it at Artie. "No you dumbass."

"Ow, guys stop hitting me." Arie rubbed his arm.

"Okay, if I tell you guys, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, ESPECIALLY Rachel." Finn said, whispering.

"Oh wow, Hudson, what you do, cheat on her?" Sam said sarcastically.

Finn didn't answer. "Okay, Rachel.. Rachel and I were planning to.. uh.."

Kurt jumped into the group, interuppting Finn. "You take too long. Rachel and him were planning to do the nasty tonight. But Rachel has no idea about Finn and his little fling with Santana, Finn feels guilty, and doesn't know what to do." Kurt went out of the group, and plugged his headphones back into his ears.

The guys looked at him in confusion. "Dude?" Finn said.

Kurt took one earbud out. "By the time you confessed everything we would have all been on our way back to school."

"Okay, well can you at least stop listening to your stupid music, and at least help your brother out." Finn said, frustrated.

Kurt slowly took out his earphones and placed his iPod in his bag. "For your information the Phantom of the Opera is one of the greatest musicals of all time. And, fine, what do you want to know?"

"Just.. you get girls better than any of these guys.."

All the guys glared at Finn. Mike spoke up, "I have been with Tina for over two years now, thank you very much."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Kurt, what should I do?"

Kurt looked over at Finn, astonished, but raised an eyebrow as he thought about what he was about to say.

"Finn, as much as this is going to hurt Rachel, you have to tell her teh truth." Kurt said, quietly.

Finn looked down. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

Puck frowned and shaked his head. "NO! Don't. Are you kidding me, do you want Rachel to break up with you?"

Finn hesitated. "No! But-I-I I can't just have sex with her and then tell her I wasn't a virgin." "She's never gonna speak to me again."

"Who says you have to tell her?" Puck smirked.

"If I don't, Santana will. Or someone else, I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now, besides Rachel." Finn, rubbed his hands threw his hair, he felt hopeless. How has he managed to screw up his life.. again? There was no way out of this. Either way, someone gets hurt. No matter what he does.

"Look, I'm your best friend. I'll talk to San. I like Rachel, and you, together, I don't want something as stupid as having sex with Santana mess that up." Puck put a hand on Finn's shoulder.

Finn managed to smile a bit. "Thanks."

"Alright, , this is where Oprah steps him." Kurt went over to sit across from Puck.

"What's going to happen when Rachel wants to lose the big-V tonight?" "Then what?" "Is Finn just supposed to go along with it." Kurt sat there, in disbelief as Puck continued to smile, mischievously.

"Yes." Puck looked over at Finn. "Just try to stall as much as you can, I'll make sure to talk to Santana by 11, after that, you can go crazy with Rachel."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Finn looked at Puck, still unsure.

"I know Santana. Please, I have her wrapped around my finger." Puck put his hands on the back of his head.

"I can't wait to watch this plan burns in flames." Kurt looked up.

"Ignore Kurt, and you'll be fine." Puck pointed towards Finn.

Finn slowly nodded. He was nervous. He just hoped Puck had his back on this one.

_In the girls tent._

Mercedes started giggling. "Okay, cutest guys in our school, go!" Mercedes pointed to Tina.

"Obviously, Mike." Tina smiled.

"That doesn't count, you're dating him!" Brittany laughed.

"So what? I still think he's the cutest guy in our school!" Tina smiled shyly.

All the girls continued on laughing.

Santana raised her hand. "Okay, do I even have to say it? Noah Puckerman. Hands down."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay, yes, Puck is smokin' and all, but he's kind of a jerk, and that's a big turn off." Mercedes pointed out to Santana.

"So what? He's great in bed." Santana folded her arms, and smirked.

"You know, one day Santana, you are going to realize a relationship isn't all about sex." Quinn said, she was sitting down, hands on her laps, as she was reading, overhearing the girls discussion.

Santana looked up. "And one day you are going to realize Sam doesn't love you."

Quinn slowly put her book down. "What are you talking about?"

Santana turned around, facing Quinn. "Oh please, that kid doesn't love you for your personality, he loves you for your popularity."

"That's not true." Quinn shaked her head in denial.

"Fine. Whatever. You can marry him, and have little dragon Blondie babies for all I care. I know I maybe a bitch to you, but I keep it real. I don't lie." "Unless it involves me, of course." Santana smiled, and turned back around.

Quinn just sat there. Looking down. She didn't know what to do. What to say. She felt lost. She knew this feeling oh to well.

Mercedes decided to break the awkward silence. "So! Rachel, how are you and Finn doing?" Mercedes smiled warmly over to Rachel.

Rachel was humming a tune, and she brushed her hair. "I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"Wow, aren't you distracted tonight. You haven't said one word since we got inside the tent." Tina said, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Quinn said, curiously. She closed her book, and clasped her hands, intruged for what Rachel was about to say.

Rachel smiled, it was as if she was a 10 year old girl seeing her Disney world for the first time. She was so excited, but insisted on everyone coming in closer, she didn't want the guys to hear.

"Okay what is it? This position is making me uncomfortable." Mercedes said, making a disgusted face, trying to squirm around.

"I trust you all, well except Santana." Rachel said.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Just continue, I won't tell anyone."

"Biggest lie. Ever." Quinn whispered.

"Finn and I are planning to lose our virginity to eachother... TONIGHT!" Rachel jumped out, all the girls screamed enthusiastically.

The girls gasped and squealed as they all trampled on Rachel, wanting to know more.

"Well we all knew this was coming, oh boy, are you nervous?" Mercedes smiled.

"Not at all, Mercedes. Well a bit. Just to know it's with Finn comforts me." Rachel smiled back.

"I can't believe it. Our little girl is growing up." Tina hugged Rachel, as she laughed.

Santana looked confused. "So I guess this means, you aren't mad at me, am I right?" Santana looked over Rachel.

Rachel looked at Santana slightly confused, but continued on smiling. "Of course not Santana. Finn and I talked things out, we're good. After all, It was my fault, I shouldn't have blown off on you or him the way I did, so I aplogize." Rachel said.

Santana sighed relieved. "Okay, wow. You actually handled this a lot better than I thought."

"Well, I'm much more mature now. I think can handle something as little as this." Rachel said, proudly.

Santana slightly laughed. "I don't know, Berry. I would never forgive someone for sleeping with my man."

Rachel stopped. "Excuse me?" She looked at Santana in disbelief.

Santana turned around. "What?"

"You slept with Finn?" Rachel said quietly, her voice quivered a bit. She was trying so hard not to cry at that exact moment. Hoping everything thst just came out of Santana's mouth was a lie.

Santana looked at Rachel, puzzled. "You knew right? Tell me you knew.." Santana said.

Rachel slowly shaked her head, looking down.

"Oh.. wow.. okay.. this make things awkward." Santana messed around with her fingers, fiddling with strands of her hair.

Rachel started to build up tears in her ears. "When.. just tell me when.." Rachel managed to say.

"Relax. You two weren't even together at the time.." Santana shot back.

"WHEN SANTANA!" Rachel screamed, tears were now flowing down her cheeks, redness started to develop in her hears, she paused, waiting for an answer.

Santana looked at her, shocked. Rachel had caught her off guard. "I honestly don't remember, when you and Jesse were together, I guess."

Rachel just looked down, sobbing, crying. She didn't know what to do, she felt humiliated. The girls could do nothing but comfort her. They all sat around her, rubbing her back, telling her things were going to be alright. Tina offered to punch him. But do you know what the worst part of it all? Finn was actually going to through with it. He was going to tell her. Rachel repeated this over and over to her head, she couldn't help but think Finn never truly loved her.

It was about 30 minutes in, and Rachel was still crying. Of course, things have died down, but she had put the sheets over her body, and left to go lay down in a ball, in the corner. All she wanted to do was stay there for the rest of the camping trip.

"All of this drama is starting to get to my head." Brittany frowned.

"I don't know what to do, I feel so bad for Rachel, I don't even want to look at a guy tonight." Mercedes whispered, she turned her head towards Rachel, who was still sobbing.

"We need to help her." Tina said.

"How she won't even speak to us?" Mercedes replied.

"I'll do it." Santana got up, and went over to the corner, where she got behind a crying Rachel. For the first time in Santana's life, she actually felt _guilty_ for Rachel. She's never seen her so weak before. Usually she's all annoying and bitchy, but underneath all of that, is really just another scared girl.

"Hey Rachel... I know you hate me and everything.." Santana said, quietly.

"Hate would be an understatement." Rachel fired back.

"Okay fine, you want to kill me whatever. But I really thought you knew." Santana said.

"Why would I be perfectly okay with you sleeping with my boyfriend."

"Because you and Finn weren't dating!"

Rachel turned around, and sat up. "BUT IT STILL HURTS, SANTANA!" Rachel raised her voice. Everyone looked at Rachel. "It still hurts. To know that, you're beautiful, and I'm just.. I'm just Rachel." Rachel continued sobbing, she looked down, repeat-idly shaking her head.

"No matter what I do, how hard I try, I always get hurt. I'm just better off alone." Rachel buried her face in her hands, crying even harder.

Santana couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, Berry calm down. You're starting to freak me out. And that's coming from me." She rested a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Listen.. do you really want to sit here and cry all night? Or do you want to go out there and come out strong." Santana smiled.

"The second choice, please." Rachel said.

"Then you're going to have to do, what Santana knows best." She smirked.

Rachel looked at her curiously. "What?"

_"Sweet revenge." _Santana said.

Rachel slowly smiled. "I'm in."

* * *

**Uh..Oh.. Santana.. and Rachel WORKING TOGETHER? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS? What's going to happen? What's Rachel gonna do to Finn? What about the whole drinking? What's gonna happen then? And where is SUE? Is she planning something? Find out next time! Thanks everyone so much for your patience! I love you all! Please keep reviewing! I love them! Thank you all for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! First off I'd like to say I'm super super sorry I haven't updated this fic in months! I've slowly lost interest in it, but I started reading it again and I have new ideas! So I'd like to say a big THANK YOU to all the reviewers it truly means the world to me! I'm also going into May/June 2nd semester of my junior year, so I really need to focus on my studies! So please be patient with me, once summer starts I'll promise to start writing again. Thank you all! And on with the story! :)

* * *

_Chapter 10: The Show Must Go Own_

It was almost 11pm, when the boys had gone outside Mr. Schue's tent to make sure he was sound asleep. They slowly peeked in, and walked around to make sure all the chaperone's were in their tents. Once they've realized they were asleep, they walked on over to the girls tent giving them the signal it was okay to come outside.

Puck and Sam shaked the tent a bit shook the girls tent a bit, laughing a bit.

"Oh my God, it's an earthquake! Everyone hide!" Brittany said screaming grabbing a hold of her pillow.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "We can't hide anywhere, we're in a freaking tent!"

Puck then opened the tent. "Would you shut up. You're gonna wake up the teachers. Just come outside do you can help us with the stuff." Puck said quickly, he then sprinted out of the tent and grabbed the 2 boxes of beer from Artie's lap. He walked on over to the lake where the other guys were hanging around.

The girls got up from the tent, making sure they weren't making to much noise, bringing the bags of junk food, soda, and candy they were carrying. Mercedes started setting up the sound speakers and her iPod.

Tina walked over to her setting down the bag of chips she carried over. "Are you sure the teachers won't wake up? Or if this is even a good idea.." She asked a bit paranoid.

Mercedes stood up, putting her hands on Tina's shoulders. "_Relax _Everything is going to be fine. We're like a mile away from the campsite, near this AMAZING lake. Who knows when we're going to be able to do this again. Might as well enjoy it." She smiled a bit.

Tina nodded, hugging Mercedes. "You're right."

_Back in the girls tent._

Santana and Rachel were both still inside the girls tent getting ready.

"You ready?" Santana said looking over at Rachel taking the dirt off her jeans, getting up.

Rachel smirked. "Let's do this."

Santana smiled back. "Break a leg, Rachel Berry."

They both slowly walked outside making their way to the lake. Rachel was slightly nervous, and Santana sensed it as they walked closer and closer over to everyone. She started whispering in Rachel's ear.

"Confidence is_ key_." She said, smiling as they stopped walking. Everyone looked up, astonished. The girls had their mouths open, slightly smiling, but still very shocked.

"Santana looks kind of hot tonight." Sam said quietly.

"Dude, that's _Rachel."_ Puck said shaking his head, he couldn't believe it. Clearly, Rachel has borrowed Santana's clothing. She was wearing a slim black dress that stopped a bit above her knees, matching black heels, hear was down, slightly curled then usual, and even had a bit of make-up on. She looked hot.

"I've done well." Santana smirked taking Rachel's hand, and walking over to Tina and Quinn standing near a tree.

Quinn and Tina looked over at Rachel, Tina's hand on her mouth, smiling.

"Oh my God.. what have you done to her?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please, you WISH you looked like her tonight." Santana rolled her eyes, she looked over to Rachel. "C'mon let's go find Finn." She said excitedly.

"Santana I don't know If I'm ready for this." She said as she was being dragged off by Santana.

"Oh don't be a whiny bitch. This is your chance, do you want to get him back or not?" She stopped, slightly annoyed Rachel might ACTUALLY be backing down, after all she did for her! _That little ungrateful troll. _She thought.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I want to get him back. But maybe If I just talked to him about it.." Rachel pleaded.

"No. You are going in there, and making him suffer. Just like how he made you suffer." She smiled sinisterly.

Just then, Finn walked by carrying a box of beer and settling it down. Rachel spotted him, his adorable self as usual. She had to do this._ "The show must go on."_ She said with determination in her eyes. "Fine." She looked back over towards Santana, walking again.

"Just remember everything I taught you. Go get em' Rachel." She said, patting Rachel's back, motioning her towards the guys.

"Thanks." Rachel replied, taking a deep breathe in, as she smiled making her way over to Finn.

Finn was talking to Artie as he opened a bottle of beer. He started laughing at something he said when he saw Rachel coming over to him.

"Hey Rach-" He stopped mid way. His eyes opened wide, and a bit of a smile escaped his lips. "R-Rachel, what are you wearing?" He said slowly.

"Do you like it?" She smiled seductively, biting her lip.

"Uh-Uh.. you.. uhm.. you.." Finn stuttered.

Puck then walked up behind him. "What he's trying to say, is that you look hot, and he totally wants to have sex with you right now." He picked up a beer.

Finn slapped Puck's shoulder. "I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it." He mentioned walking away from them.

Rachel giggled. "It's fine, Finn." She shook her head, clearing a strand of hair off of her eyes.

"You really do look great...why are you dressed like that though?" Finn asked, sort of curious. He was expecting knee socks and pink sweaters, not Santana 2.0

Rachel sat down. "I don't know.. to impress you I suppose." She said with half a smile.

Finn sat down next to her, confused. "Impress me? Why do you need to impress me?" He asked.

Rachel looked at him, shaking her head. _She couldn't do it. She couldn't face him. It hurt too much. She was about to spill everything right then and there._

Rachel breathed in, trying to calm herself. "Because.." She started...

"So guys! I hate to be a cock-blocker here.. but Rachel do you wanna dance?" Santana said putting an arm around Rachel.

Finn looked even more confused. "Since when were you two... _friends_?" He asked getting up.

Santana crossed her shoulders. "Since always, Finnocence."

"You two were yanking at eachother's hair just a few hours ago..." Finn fought back.

"Well that doesn't matter! The past is the past, right? C'mon let's go dance!" Santana said quickly as she dragged Rachel away from Finn and started to dance.

"What is up with you? Why were you about to crack back there?" Santana whispered angrily at Rachel while dancing.

"It's not my fault. It's just... I don't think I can do this. I'm not you. I can't be you, I can't be evil, or sneaky, or a bitch. I'm just Rachel." She looked down.

Santana merely rolled her eyes at Rachel's words. "You are Rachel Berry. Just _act."_

"I can't! Are you not hearing ANYTHING I'm saying to you?" Rachel said in frustration.

"Fine, then throw everything away. Let him get away with this. But just so you know, nice people get nowhere in life. It's the bad-asses that make history. Remember that, dwarf." She said with spite in her voice as she walked away from Rachel.

Rachel looked at Santana as she walked away. _She has a point, ugh. You know things are bad when SANTANA starts making sense. _Rachel cleared the dirt off of her shirt, and proceeded with the plan. She needed to be the ultimate skank. No way Finn could resist her tonight. _Sweet revenge is a go. _

She walked over to where all the guys where sitting down, and smiled as she put herself on Finn's lap. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and started whispering in his ear.

_"I can't wait for tonight." _

_"Your all I can think about." _

_"My body is aching for you, baby." _

Finn smiled nervously, well this wasn't awkward. His girlfriend was whispering sexy things into his ear, and he's supposed to remain calm about this... He tried to lift Rachel off of his lap so he can talk to her but realized something was wrong. There was a huge bulge in between his jeans. Uh-oh.

"Wait! Rachel don't get up!" He said quickly sitting her back down.

Rachel was startled. "What? What?" She said looking around.

"Uhm, you kind of have to sit down for a little while longer..." He said looking down.

"Why?" She stared at him confused.

"You..uh... well...you know that problem..." Finn started saying quietly, a bit embarrassed.

"oh... OH!" Rachel said, her eyes widened open a bit. "Yeah well, I might as well get a bit more comfortable since I'm gonna be here a _long_ time." She said, putting her arm around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair.

"Get a tent!" Puck screamed from behind.

"Jealous douche." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Takes one to know one." Puck fired back.

Sam got up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you tried to kill me when we were on that stupid highway, over a girl, A GIRL!" Puck said raising his voice.

"She's not just a girl, SHE'S QUINN!" Sam said.

"Look, I am NOT going to repeat this fight with you again. You win, okay? Have your prize, I can care less." Puck walked away with a beer in hand over to the lake.

Sam shook his head and walked away, he won. But why did he feel like crap?

Rachel and Finn looked at eachother worriedly. "I better go talk to him" Rachel said getting up.

Rachel sprinted over to where Puck was and stood behind him. He was sitting on the dock's edge staring openly onto the lake's water.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said sitting down next to him.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." Puck said annoyed.

"I know, but I'm still sorry. I know how much you cared for her.." Rachel said.

"CARED. Not anymore. She's too complicated. Her and I just aren't meant to be. Even if we did have a kid.. we're just too different people." Puck said looking away from Rachel.

"True, but you do bring out the best in one another. And sometimes the people who are the most different from each other create the best chemistry. You and Quinn had chemistry Puck, one thing Sam and Quinn will never have. It's not just about Beth.." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Puck shook his head. "Yeah well, not he's got her." Puck stood up. "Now someone else can make her happy, I don't need her. I don't need anyone." He shook Rachel's hand off of his shoulder.

"Yeah but, _she needs you. You need to be there for her."_ Rachel said.

Puck grew angry. "NO! Why should I? When was she EVER there for me? When did she EVER care about me? She can't tie me down. She has Sam now, so whatever."

He started walking as Rachel kept trying to talk to him, "But Puck-"

He stopped and looked back. "NO Rachel, no. I know your just trying to help but please, don't. I really just want to be alone right now. Please." He pleaded.

Rachel hugged him tight. "Fine. Just don't wander off to far, okay?" She smiled a bit.

Puck nodded. "You can't tell me what to do" He said playfully.

Rachel opened her mouth, shocked. "Of course I can!" She said laughing.

"Alright fine whatever." He said walking away.

Rachel sighed. She's just never able to get through to him, ah well. She sprinted towards Finn who smiled as he watched her come up to him wrapping his hands in hers.

"What he say?" Finn asked curiously, Puck was still his best friend, even if he makes mistakes.

Rachel shook her head. "He just wants to be alone." Rachel replied.

"Oh, yeah well just give him some time.." He shrugged, giving Rachel a half smile.

Rachel nodded, she then dragged him away from everyone off to where the tents were.

Finn was confused, Rachel was never like this. He questioned, "Rachel where are we going?" He asked as he was being led away from everyone.

"You'll see." Rachel giggled, continuing walking.

Finn was never that good with surprises, but knowing Rachel, it was probably good.

"Ta-da!" Rachel said reaching up to her tent, extending her arms.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Yes... it's awesome... it's just a tent though, I don't see what's so special about it." He said.

Rachel waved her index finger in his face. "It's what _inside_ Finn Hudson." She slowly, opening the tent to reveal red and pink flower pedals, and comfy sheets inside the tent.

"Wow.. you made it look... kind of nice." He said, he really wasn't much of a romantic person, but Rachel was, so he'll just go with it.

Rachel frowned. "You don't like it." She said quietly.

Finn replied quickly, "No no baby, I love it, it's really awesome you'd do all of this." He said with a smile.

Rachel looked up. "I know. And the best part is..." She said unzipping the back of her dress..

Finn stopped, "What are you doing? What if someone sees us?" Finn said trying to keep her dressed.

Rachel merely rolled her eyes. "Everyone is out by the lake, they won't even realize we're gone, besides you promised we'd do it before we go back to school, and I'm more than ready, Finn Hudson. So come here." She said pulling him onto her, talking off her dress, showing her black lingerie underneath. She really went all out.

She then took off his shirt and bit her lip seductively as she tried to unbuckle his already tight jeans.

"Wait, Rachel!" He said, raising his voice a little.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Rachel I can't do this, I have to tell you something.. and I know you're not going to like it..." Finn turned around, grabbing a hold of his shirt.

"Oh what can it possibly be? My dear Finn, I love you, you ARE my world, you couldn't possibly do anything to make me hate you. You care for me, and you treat me right, you're amazing, Finn." She said putting her hand on her heart, smiling with her usual puppy dog eyes.

"Please Rachel don't make this harder as it is." Finn groaned.

"I mean, it's not like you're not a virgin. THEN I'd be mad, and I'd possibly have to break up with you, but we don't have to worry about that, now do we?" Rachel's face turned a bit more serious, her arms folded.

Finn laughed nervously, "No of course not... why do you know something that I don't?" Finn asked quickly.

"No, no why would I? I mean even if you slept with someone, it wouldn't be anyone like SANTANA now would it be? Because that would be more of a problem... then I'm SURE we would break up..." Rachel commented even louder, this time being completely serious.

Finn looked at her in confusion, and then looked left and right for a minute. "Do you think I slept with Santana" He asked leaning into her, quietly.

"I KNOW YOU SLEPT WITH SANTANA YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" Rachel blurted out yelling, grabbing a hold of a pillow and smacking it against his head repeatedly.

Finn ducked, trying to cover his face with his hands."Ow, Rachel I'm sorry! Okay I'm sorry! Stop hitting me!" He said getting her pillow and threw it to the side of the tent.

Rachel was now in tears, she couldn't believe it. "How can you do this to me? You out of all people." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry.. I wasn't thinking. I was going to tell you sooner, but I was afraid you'd get mad and break up with me." He frowned.

Rachel looked at him shocked. "Are you serious? You would have let me have sex with you, just because you were afraid I'd _get mad and break up with you?"_ She looked at him shaking her head.

Finn shrugged. "Well yeah, I love you Rachel, and you should know that this was BEFORE we went out, we weren't together.. okay? So you really have no reason to be mad." He said.

"But you LIED to me Finn. YOU. LIED." She repeated. "I trusted you..." She looked down.

"You still can, look I don't know what else to say besides sorry, I just really hope you can forgive me..." He too was on the verge of tears, but he breathed in, he made a mistake, and these are his consequences, he knew this was coming, it's just a matter now of whether she'll take him back.

Rachel played with her fingers. "You really do love me?" She asked.

"Yes.. I do.." "Rachel I love you more than anything.. and I know you're mad.. but I'm just sorry." He lost his words. That was really all he could say for right now.

Rachel simply nodded and moved herself to the back of the tent, she laid down on a pillow and thought.

"So that's it? You aren't going to say anything else?" Finn asked confused.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I will. I just need some time to think." She said quietly.

Finn laid down on the opposite side of the tent, his arms folded to his chest, looking up blankly. _This was going to be a long night... _He thought.

* * *

So what's going to happen next? Will Rachel forgive Finn? Or will she dump him? And what about Puck? Will he get into mischief as well? Sue Sylvester will be returning next chapter, it's going to be quite funny how she pops up too. OH and what about Sam and Quinn? What are they going to do?

**Author's Note: **I do apologize it took SO LONG to write this, I've been piled up with school, and I was going to write more for this chapter, but then it would be too long. So I'm splitting it! Thank you to everyone who has been sending me messages, comments, thank you! thank you! It means the world!

As always, be sure to review, comments, are always appreciated. I promise the next chapter will be out sooner! Thank you all! :)


End file.
